conquistando tu corazon
by ranko1792
Summary: akane lucha y trabaja dia a dia por su familia, conoce a un chico que resulto ser famoso, el cual se enamora de ella y la trata de conquistar - (ranma&akane) pasen y lean! :D
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS! :D

EN ESTA HISTORIA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI UNA GRAN ESCRITORA, ESTE ES UNO DE MIS ANIMES FAVORITOS ASI QUE HAGO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA DIVERTIRME Y DIVERTIRLOS A USTEDES

El sol se estaba poniendo, todas las personas salían de trabajar y algunos se quedaban haciendo horas extras. En el Japón – Tokio estaba cerca la fecha de san Valentín solo faltaban algunas semanas y todas las personas ya estaban prestando atención a las tiendas para comprar un regalo para su pareja. Una joven de cabellos azulados caminaba camino a casa, vestía una falda a la mitad de los muslos, no tan corta pues era una chica seria, lucía una blusa blanca con mangas largas y un moño en su cabeza, caminaba sin ganas, cansada abatida por un día muy largo en el trabajo. Miraba a las chicas que estaban arrimadas a los aparadores escogiendo el vestido perfecto para el día tan esperado, hiso un gesto de desagrado pues ella desde hace mucho tiempo no festejaba el día de san Valentín no desde que le fue muy mal en una antigua relación. Miro su reloj y sabia que se le hacía tarde para coger el tren que la llevaría a casa, apresuro su paso y llego justo a tiempo. Mucha gente había en ese momento, lo cual ella detestaba pero ya llevaba tiempo acostumbrándose al ajetreo. Busco rápidamente un asiento vacío y lo encontró, caminaba haciendo a un lado a las personas que hablaban entre ellos y los que hablaban por celular

-con permiso – decía mientras empujaba levemente, llego a su objetivo y cuando iba a sentarse alguien se le adelanto, se enojo mucho al pasar por medio de toda esa gente para que alguien más tomara su asiento. Miro al tipo con desagrado – grosero! – dijo para luego mirar a la ventana

-perdón, dijo algo? – el chico alzo la vista y se encontró con una chica de cabello corto con una expresión de enfado, la chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, el chico al darse cuenta de eso sonrió le hiso gracia ver a la chica enfadada ya que el tomo el asiento que ella iba a tomar, justo en ese momento la señora que iba alado del muchacho se levanto, el chico puso la mano en el asiento llamándola – aquí hay uno vacio – le sonrió, la chica se sentó aun con cara de pocos amigos, luego suavizo su expresión pues estaba cansada –tienes suerte, a esta hora es difícil encontrar una asiento – dijo el muchacho

-si claro, porque hay personas que no tienen respeto y toman el asiento de otros! – dijo enojada

-no somos irrespetuosos! Solo que somos más inteligentes y menos lentos – dijo riendo

-no le veo la gracia! – la chica volteo la vista y miro a la ventana, el chico le pareció tierna la actitud de ella aunque estuviera enojada

-me llamo ranma saotome – se inclinaba para encontrar la cara de la chica – holaaa… -seguía buscando la mirada de la chica, ella cerró los ojos por un momento y luego lo vio –me podrías decir tu nombre?

-y para que quieres saber mi nombre – dijo ella enfadada

-porque soy una persona amable, no irrespetuoso como algunos que parece que les fue mal en el trabajo y se desquitan con uno – la chica se quedo callada pues el tenia razón, pero no podía dejar que ese tipo le hablara de esa manera, pero no tenía ganas de pelear así que suspiro derrotada

-akane tendo – dijo sin mirarlo

-bien akane fue un placer charlar con una persona tan alegre como tu –el chico se levanto – aquí me bajo, fue un placer conocerte – dijo sonriéndole

-pues para mí no fue un placer conocerte! – el chico se alejo riendo de la actitud infantil de la chica, akane arrimo su cabeza a la venta y vio al muchacho de la trenza y su traje chino una camisa blanca con botones y unos pantalones negros, por un momento se sintió atraída pero sacudió su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para estar pesando en boberías y menos en un tipo antipático como él. El camino a casa se hiso corto esa vez, pues se había quedado dormida, un empujón del hombre que se había sentado alado de ella la levanto, vio al hombre levantarse con una maleta muy grande que golpeo su hombro, miro en donde estaba y se dio cuenta que esa era su parada, si el señor no hubiera traído alguna maleta tal vez habría despertado en la última estación, llego a su departamento y vio el teléfono para ver si tenía mensajes

-_akane, soy nabiki escucha mañana harán una fiesta, así que quiero que vengas conmigo, no voy aceptar un no por respuesta, trabajas mucho ya pareces un ermitaño – _akane rio por el mensaje de su hermana

-_hola akane, soy ryoga acabo de llegar de viaje, nabiki me aviso que habría una fiesta así que te espero mañana para hablar, tengo que contarte muchas cosas –_ el mensaje de ryoga la animo él era su mejor amigo de la infancia, estuvieron juntos en la universidad, hasta llegaron a trabajar juntos pero su amigo se había ido de viaje le había dicho que por estar concentrado en otras cosas dejo su pasión por las artes marciales así que se iría a seguir sus sueños entrenar duro para ser un gran luchador, akane también amaba las artes marciales pero por cosas de la vida había dejado a un lado su pasión, se dedico a estudiar y a trabajar, dejo todas sus cosas en el sofá y se fue a dar un baño, tenía mucha presión, el trabajo, los problemas, no comió ya que lo único que quería era dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol atravesó la ventana del cuarto de akane, tapo sus ojos pero ya era imposible volver a dormir, miro la hora y se dio cuenta que se le hacía demasiado tarde, tomo una rápida ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo se puso un vestido ajustado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía un escote que le marcaba bien sus pechos se peino y salió directo al trabajo, con su cartera en mano miraba el reloj y caminaba mas apresurada

-diablos! Ya me estoy cansando de este estúpido trabajo! – akane ya no caminaba ahora corría tenía que llegar a tiempo a tomar el tren, cruzo la calle y no se percato que un automóvil casi la atropella, suerte que este freno justo a tiempo, akane cubría su cara con su brazo, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando el choque pero este nunca llego

-se puede saber que haces ahí parada! – akane escucho el grito de un chico y escucho la puerta del auto cerrar – te pude haber matado si no fuera porque…- akane miro al chico no podía creer lo que veía, era el mismo de ayer – akane?, valla tan trágica es tu vida que ahora te lanzas a los carros

-que te pasa! Llevo prisa no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo! – akane se dispuso a caminar

-si vas a la estación pues déjame decirte que el tren ya pasó – dijo ranma arrimando una mano al carro y mirándose la otra, akane paró en seco y su cara era para morirse, había perdido el tren y llegaría tarde al trabajo lo cual le causaría muchos problemas

-no puede ser…- dijo para sí misma

-si quieres puedo llevarte- dijo ranma con una sonrisa, akane miro un poco desconfiada, no sabía si subirse al auto pero ya no le quedaba de otra

-gracias, pero solo es porque no quiero llegar tarde – akane camino hacia ranma

-tranquila no estoy esperando algo mas – ranma le abrió la puerta del auto, era realmente hermoso, comenzó a pensar que el chico tenía mucho dinero

-el carro es tuyo? – pregunto la chica

-si, bueno es uno de los que tengo, pero este es mi favorito – ranma miraba de reojo a akane

-y porque si tienes carro, te vas en tren? –

-bueno porque ayer deje a este bebe en el mecánico, así que decidí irme en el tren – en ese momento el teléfono del joven de la trenza comenzó a sonar – hola? Si, si pasare por ti apenas termine de hacer algo – akane miraba al chico hablar, creía que hablaba con su novia –no te preocupes, si yo también te quiero adiós – akane bajo la mirada, pues él hablaba con su novia y ella fue capaz de subirse al auto de un chico comprometido, se comenzó a sentir mal

-puedo bajarme aquí, el trabajo está cerca – akane aprovecho el semáforo para bajarse

-oye espera, estás loca, sube ahora mismo ni siquiera me dijiste donde quedaba tu trabajo – ranma miro desconcertado a la muchacha

-no te preocupes, de aquí iré caminando – akane dio la vuelta

-akane! – ella volteo a ver que el chico la llamaba – te volveré a ver? – akane se ofendió ante esa pregunta como era el capas de pedirle eso teniendo novia, de oírlo se enfado mucho, frunció un seño

-ni en tus sueños – akane salió corriendo dejando a un ranma desconcertado pero a la vez mas interesado, no sabia porque pero desde que vio en el tren a esa chica lo trajo loco, algo que nunca le había pasado. Tuvo suerte de encontrarla esa mañana asi que rogaba al cielo por volverla a encontrar, se fue en su auto con una sonrisa

-valla chica – dijo con una sonrisa para si mismo, le comenzó agradar el carácter de esa mujer, fuerte como a el le gustaba

Akane llego tarde a su trabajo una hora, llego asustada, camino hasta su escritorio deseando no ser pillada por su jefa

-akane… - volteo a ver a una de sus compañeras hablando bajo – la jefa quiere verte, esta muy enojada – en balde de agua fría cayo encima de ella, era su fin dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer alta mirándola seriamente

-es la tercera ves en la semana que llegas tarde tendo – akane miraba asustada a su jefa

-señora shamppo los informes están listos – un joven entro a la oficina, se asusto al ver la mirada de enfado de la jefa y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo

-shamppo puedo explicarlo – dijo akane

-que no me llames shamppo, para ti soy señora shamppo, quedo claro que desde hace mucho tiempo no me tienes que llamar así – se dirigió a su escritorio para ponerse mas cómoda y ver la cara de terror de akane

-perdón, señora shamppo – akane estaba harta de tener que trabajar con la que alguna ves fue su compañera de universidad con la cual nunca se llego a llevar bien – puedo explicarlo

-no quiero explicaciones akane, en este momento puedes tomar tus cosas e irte a tu casa

-qué? – akane aun no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-estas despedida, no lo oyes – shamppo le señalo la puerta señal de que quería que se retirara

-no puedes hacerme esto shamppo! Tu sabes que… - shamppo la interrumpió

-lo se y no me importa! – ahora vete akane que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-déjame decirte algo! – akane se acerco y golpeo el escritorio – desde hace mucho tiempo que no te aguanto y solo lo hacía porque tenía que mantener a mi familia! Pero ya no más! Buscare otro trabajo para así no verte la maldita cara! – dicho esto akane salió de la oficina dejando a una shamppo sorprendida por su actitud, todos en el trabajo miraban akane asombrados por haberle hablado así a la dueña de la empresa, pues nadie nunca se a atrevido ya que todos le tenían miedo, akane puso todas sus cosas en una caja y salió del edificio, tenía un aura roja, cualquiera que se acercara a ella podría sentir su mal humor, se fue directo a su apartamento tiro todo al piso y se arrimo a la puerta de su cuarto, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, ya no sabía qué hacer, por años hizo de todo para sacar a su familia adelante, ya que un maldito había jugado con ella y se había quedado con todo lo de la familia, cuando su papá enfermo le juro que iba a recuperar todo lo que habían perdido así tuviera que trabajar por cien años, el dojo de su familia era lo más importante que tenían y aun así se lo arrebataron tan fácilmente, se sentía culpable, sentía que toda la culpa era de ella por ser tan ingenua, se acostó en su cama boca abajo y abrazo a una almohada y lloro aun más fuerte, ya no lo soportaba mas, las tensiones, la presión, el trabajo, por un momento se sintió alivia ya que no tendría que verle la cara a la fastidiosa de shamppo quien le hacia la vida imposible, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

El timbre de puerta despertaba a un joven que al parecer había dormido hasta las seis de la tarde, se levanto con pesadez hasta abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa era su hermana mayor que hace mucho tiempo no veía

-nabiki? Que haces aquí? – se acerco feliz y abrazo a su hermana

-valla akane, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía – nabiki aparto a su hermana para verla detenidamente – te ves fatal, pero no te preocupes por eso vine – sonrió

-no entiendo – dijo akane

-bueno no creo que te hallas olvidado de nuestro compromiso hermanita – nabiki entro a la casa para sentarse en el sofá

-compromiso? – Akane comenzó a pensar que era a lo que se refería nabiki, hasta que se acordó del mensaje de ayer – claro la fiesta, la olvide por completo – akane se sentó en el otro sofá

-sabia que lo olvidarías por eso vine a buscarte – nabiki de su bolso saco una funda de tienda al parecer había ido de compras – y como se que tienes mal gusto en vestir te traje algo

-nabiki, perdón pero no tengo ánimos para salir – dijo sin muchas ganas

-creo que te dije claramente que no aceptaba un no por respuesta akane – nabiki saco de su bolso una botella de whisky se dirigió a la cocina y preparo dos tragos, akane miro desconcertada pues no estaba acostumbrada a tomar –bueno entonces cuéntame que fue lo que paso

-me despidieron – dijo en tono triste

-valla ese es un motivo para celebrar – nabiki alzo su copa – por el despido de akane! – brindo y tomo un sorbo

-estás loca nabiki! Déjate de bromas esto es muy serio – akane tomo el vaso y tomo un poco, estaba demasiado enojada, así que decidió beber para olvidarse de los problemas

-akane, todos sabemos lo mucho que odias ese trabajo, pero tu seguías de necia ahí, que bueno que te despidieron –

-no digas eso, ahora como recuperare el dojo – dijo con un tono triste

-akane, ya deja de culparte por eso – nabiki se sentó alado de su hermana y la miro a los ojos –ni tu ni nadie sabía lo que ese de idiota de Kotsumaro iba hacerte, todos caímos en su trampa – puso su mano en el hombre de su hermana

-lo se! Pero si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciega – akane apretó el puño y tomo otro sorbo

-tranquila akane, lo bueno de todo esto es que por lo menos tiene la posibilidad de recuperar el dojo solo hay que ahorrar lo suficiente – dijo para tranquilizarla

-si, pero aún falta mucho, es mucho dinero y llevo recién la mitad – akane miro el vaso y comenzó a darle vueltas suavemente

-akane, toda la familia trabaja muy duro aunque no lo creas, kasumi ayuda a tofu en el consultorio mientras papa se queda en casas con sus nietos – akane mira a su hermana con un poco de desagrado, no quería que su papa solo viviera asi, el adoraba su dojo –no me mires así, aunque no lo creas papa está muy feliz y está satisfecho con lo que estás haciendo por él, el sabe lo mucho que te has sacrificado

-solo quiero lo mejor para el – akane sentía un nudo en su garganta

-sabes, la idea de salir fue de papá, el me dijo que viniera a buscarte – akane miro sorprendida a su hermana – si akane, el está preocupado por ti, no quiere verte así, así que me pidió que viniera por ti

-enserio? – pregunto incrédula

-de verdad akane, anda, hazlo por papá – alzo la bolsa que tenia –además no quiero que me hallas echo comprar esto de por gusto – akane miro divertida a su hermana, le brindo una sonrisa y se levanto se seco las lagrimas y mostro una gran sonrisa

-de acuerdo –

-que bueno, ahora ve y arréglate, ponte esto te va a gustar –nabiki le guiño el ojo y akane miro la bolsa, se dirigió a su habitación y la dejo en la cama y fue a bañarse, al salir del baño se miro al espejo, tenia ojeras, de los días que no había dormido bien y de tanto llorar, se puso seria y decidió que esta noche se divertiría como nunca

-hoy me divertiré! Solo por hoy me olvidare de los problemas – akane se dirigió hacia la bolsa de nabiki, saco de él un vestido corto de color negro, sabía que los gustos de nabiki podían ser algo extravagante, pero así era su hermana ahora no podía decirle que no, se puso el vestido por un momento no se reconoció el vestido era algo corto pero no tanto, era ajustado y armaba muy bien su cuerpo, su estrecha cintura y sus grande senos sobresaltaban haciéndola ver muy sexy

-valla, te quedo perfecto! – nabiki entro al cuarto, akane se sonrojo pues ella nunca se vestía así – sabía que era de tu talla

-nabiki, esto está algo atrevido – dijo akane un poco nerviosa

-solo te hace ver un poco sexy akane, yo también traje algo para mi así que me voy a arreglar – ambas chicas se arreglaron y se maquillaron muy bien, akane lucia hermosa y sexy, nabiki llevaba un vestido morado abierto por la parte de atrás y mostrando un poco de escote en la parte de adelante

-nabiki, a donde iremos – pregunto akane cuando iban saliendo

-bueno, hoy es la inauguración de un nuevo bar, el dueño es amigo mío, asi que me invito – nabiki salió primero del departamento – tal vez te lo presente es muy apuesto – dijo divertida

-ya sabes que no quiero tener nada con nadie!

-acaso vas a morir soltera hermanita – nabiki rio, akane miro a su hermana y se quedo callada sabia que llevarle la contraria seria darle cuerda para que siguiera hablando asi que prefirió no decir nada, tomaron un taxi que las llevo hasta su destino, para su sorpresa había mucha gente, hasta camarógrafos en el lugar

-que sucede? – pregunto akane

-parece que alguien importante vino aquí – dijo nabiki bajando del taxi –ven akane tal vez nos saquen una foto –nabiki entro de primera sonriendo a las cámaras, akane por su lado miraba al suelo muy nerviosa, pues no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos. Ya adentro el lugar estaba un poco lleno de gente, todos bailaban muy animadamente

-ven akane te vas a divertir – grito su hermana por mucha bulla

Nabiki guio akane hasta un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados tomando tragos y divirtiéndose, akane no conocía a ninguno de ellos así que se sentó alado de su hermana. Nabiki le presento a todos a su hermana y le pasaron tragos para que se sintiera agusto con ellos, akane bebió y también hablaba y se divertía con ellos

-akane, ves a ese tipo de allá – nabiki señalo al hombre que estaba alado del dj – el es mi futuro esposo! – grito alegre

-nabiki no me dijiste que tenias novio! – dijo mirando sorprendida a su hermana pues ella no era de las personas que le gustaba tener compromiso mucho menos casarse

-aun no es mi novio pero lo será – dijo riendo pícaramente, akane se dio cuenta que el trago ya le estaba haciendo efecto pues ella tomaba más que ella, akane apenas llevaba tres vasos. La noche siguió muy alegre akane miraba a las personas bailar y divertirse hasta que sintió un jalón en el brazo, se asusto pero cuando vio quien era se sorprendió

-RYOGA!- abraso a su amigo muy feliz

-akane! Qué alegría volver a verte! – el chico se separo un poco de ella y la vio totalmente hermosa, demasiado atractiva y se sonrojo –te ves muy linda

-gracias, tu también te ves bien – dijo con una sonrisa –cuando llegaste! Tenemos mucho de que hablar!

-ryoga! – ambos voltearon para ver a nabiki que se acercaba a los chicos muy feliz – que bueno verte aquí pensé que no vendrías

-como perderme esto nabiki – dijo ryoga

-bien pues llegas justo a tiempo para brindar – nabiki also su copa al igual que todos sus amigos –un brindis por el despido de akane! – grito la chica akane rio por el comentario de su hermana

-SALUD! – akane no dudo en brindar también

-te despidieron? – pregunto ryoga

-si, te lo contare después – akane tomo el vaso completo y lo dejo sobre la mesa – ahora vuelvo voy al tocador –

-de acuerdo – ryoga se sentó alado de nabiki

Akane se dirigía al baño haciéndose paso entre la gente, caminaba con dificultad pues habían muchas personas en ese momento, llego hasta una pareja que no le daba paso y se fue por el otro lado tropezando con el pie de alguien cayendo al suelo, todos empezaron a empujarla, sintió que le pisaron la mano, no podía levantarse y de pronto sintió un brazo que la alzaba

-gracias – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo

-siempre eres así de distraída – la voz del chico se le hizo muy familiar, alzo su vista y se encontró con la mirada azul del chico que se lo estaba topando últimamente

-siempre eres así de grosero! – akane se dispuso a caminar pero el le sostuvo el brazo, akane lo miro y por un momento se perdió en aquella mirada que la estaba empezando a volver loca, cerró los ojos, sabía que eso era mala señal así que no haría caso a aquellas mariposas en su estomago

-ya que estas aquí, quieres bailar? – pregunto el chico que estaba bien vestido, llevaba una camisa con botones color azul y un pantalón negro y su tranza que lo hacia diferente a todos, akane no pudo resistirse y se dejo llevar por el muchacho

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, pero por la cantidad de gente se acercaron demasiado sus cuerpos, akane no podía alzar la mirada ya que se encontraría con la de ranma

-con el mal carácter que tienes nunca pensé encontrarte aquí – dijo el muchacho a su oído haciendo que akane se erizara al sentir el aliento del chico en su oreja

-que quiere decir con mal carácter! – akane empujo al chico para alejarlo pero fue imposible por la cantidad de gente lo tenía muy pegado a su cuerpo

-bueno en todas estas veces que te e encontrado siempre estas de mal humor – dijo ranma, tomándola de la cintura

-bueno fue por la presión del trabajo, pero ya no es motivo de estar enojada – dijo feliz

-y eso porque? –

-me despidieron- dijo con una sonrisa

-valla para ser despedida te lo tomas muy bien – lo dijo al verla feliz, ya que para él una persona normal no se sentiría así

-para mi está bien, odiaba a mi jefa, era una pesada – akane seguía bailando muy feliz, ranma estaba hipnotizado por la chica, realmente era hermosa, estaba empezando a sentirse feliz con su compañía, sabía que esa era la mujer para el asi que haría todo para conquistarla

-te ves muy hermosa akane – dijo susurrándole al oído, akane sintió una corriente recorrer su columna, en ese momento recordó que ranma tenía novia, se alejo de él y lo miro enojada

-como te atreves a decirme eso descarado! – akane le dio una cachetada al chico y se alejo, camino entre la multitud para alejarse lo más posible de ranma, el estaba desconcertado tocando su mejilla, pero eso no iba a quedar así quería saber porque era así de rara así que la siguió, cuando la encontró la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta llevarla a la puerta de atrás para salir y hablar cómodamente –oye que te crees para jalarme de ese modo! – reclamo la muchacha

-se puede saber porque me golpeas! – dijo ranma

-pues como puedes hablarme así sabiendo que tienes novia! – dijo enojada

-que tengo que!? – ranma no sabía porque ella decía tal locura – pero de que estás hablando yo no tengo novia!

-y se puede saber con quién hablabas en la mañana! – pregunto akane enojada

-estaba hablando con mi mamá! – Ranma cambio su cara de enfado a una de pícaro – valla no creí que estuvieras celosa- akane se sonrojo pero a la vez se sentía aliviada de que el no tuviera novia

-Celosa yo!? Debes estar loco! – dijo akane

-pues por tu actitud diría lo contrario – dice ranma acariciando su mejilla

-tampoco eres el más guapo de todo el mundo, solo eres un engreído! – akane se dispuso a salir, pero sintió que el chico la jalo hacia el tomándola de la cintura – que…haces? – akane sintió miedo al ver la cercanía que tenía el chico

-no puedo dejarte ir así sin más – dijo suavemente – desde que te vi me interesaste akane – akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente no sabía que decirle

-pero que dices, apenas me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mi – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada al mismo tiempo

-pues no sé lo que me hiciste pero desde esta mañana no he parado de pensar en ti – ranma la aferro aun mas a él – y si te he vuelto a ver es por algo – akane se dejo llevar por la mirada azul y la voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, ranma se fue acercando a ella poco a poco

-ranma… - dijo casi en un susurro, en ese momento sintió un flash en sus ojos, los abrió por completo y dirigió su mirada a un chico con una cámara escondido entre el basurero

-demonios como te atreves! – ranma saco al chico de ahí y le quito la cámara, el chico no hizo mas que correr

-que fue eso? – pregunto akane

-esta gente no me deja en paz! Desde que soy famoso viven de tras de mi sombra – ranma saco el royo de la cámara y la lanzo lejos

-eres famoso? – akane aun no entendía nada

-bueno pues qué raro que no te hallas dado cuenta, soy ranma saotome el ganador de muchos campeonatos de artes marciales estilo libre – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-artes marciales? – de solo escuchar eso akane se intereso aun mas en el –no lo sabía –

-qué raro, siempre salgo en televisión a menos que no tengas uno en tu casa – ranma se sorprendió como es que ella no lo reconocía

-no eh tenido tiempo para la televisión, me preocupaba más por mi trabajo –

-ALLI ESTA! – ambos chicos giraron la vista para ver a un montón de chicas corriendo hacia ellos – es el! Se los dije!-

-ranma te amamos! – akane tuvo miedo de ver a esa manada de fanáticas

-qué locura! Vámonos akane! – ranma jalo del brazo a akane y la llevo a su auto lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes ser captados por las cámaras de los paparazis, akane estaba sorprendida no sabía cómo pudo meterse en ese lio

-valla por esto tienes que pasar siempre? – pregunto akane mirando por el retrovisor a las fanáticas alejarse

-bueno, no las culpo ya que nací con un atractivo y una personalidad encantadora – dice sonriendo, akane hizo un gesto de desagrado el chico era demasiado presumido para su gusto

-si claro, como no – akane se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la fiesta, tomo su celular y trato de llamar a su hermana pero no pudo ya que tenía el celular descargado –demonios! Oye ranma podrías regresar, tengo que irme con mi hermana

-regresar? Estás loca yo no puedo regresar, no después de todo ese alboroto – ranma seguía conduciendo

-entonces déjame en mi casa! – protesta akane

-no te gustaría ir a tomar algo? – pregunta mirándola pícaramente

-no tengo tiempo, estoy cansada y quiero dormir-

-valla eres la primera que no cae ante mis encantos- ese comentario cayo pesado para akane, solo quería ir a casa y dormir

-y tu el primero que conozco que tiene el ego tan alto –akane se dio cuenta que donde estaba ranma estaba cerca de donde ella vivía – ranma, gira a la izquierda ahí es mi casa, ranma giro y se dirigió donde ella le decía, un edificio alto y muy bonito

-aquí vives? – apago el motor y miro todo el edificio

-sí, mi casa es la que está en el tercer piso – señalo una ventana con cortinas purpuras – ese es mi cuarto

-bien, entonces alguna noche trepare y te sorprenderé – dijo de manera coqueta

-no seas bobo – akane bajo del auto – gracias por traerme – le sonrió, ranma no dejo de observarla ni un solo momento hasta que iba entrando al edificio

-akane! – grito, ella volteo – espero volver a verte! –akane no dijo nada solo sonrió y entro, ranma quedo como bobo mirando a la hermosa mujer que lo tenía loco –"_tengo que conquistarte akane" – _dijo para sí mismo y arranco su carro.


	2. viejos recuerdos

HOLA!

ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI CAPITULO. COMO YA ES FIN DE SEMANA Y NO TENGO TAREAS PARA LA U PUEDO ESCRIBIR SIN PROBLEMAS: D ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO COMO A MÍ.

..

…

…

…

….

Akane al llegar a su casa se arrima a la puerta, su corazón estaba dejando de latir a gran velocidad, pero que era eso?, acaso le estaba gustando aquel tipo atrevido, presumido, egocéntrico, apuesto, con una mirada hipnotizante…. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería saber nada de sentimientos, ella misma los enterró hace muchos años, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ella, además era famoso y ella sabía que no tendría oportunidad ya que había chicas más hermosas. Sin más ni más se fue a su cama para quedar dormida de golpe gracias a los tragos que se había tomado.

Un sonido molesto empezó a despertarla de su sueño, sin moverse de su posición con la mano busco el origen de aquel sonido estresante, tomo su teléfono y vio que era su hermana Nabiki

-hola…- dijo con sueño

-te divertiste anoche hermanita? – dijo nabiki, akane se incorporo y vio que ya era de día. Se levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina y prepararse un café

-lo siento nabiki debí avistarte pero algo sucedió de improviso –

-no te preocupes, veo que te fuiste muy bien acompañada – ese comentario alarmo akane, muy bien acompañada? Acaso la vio irse con ranma?

-de que hablas? – akane dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle más atención a su hermana

-como que de que, akane desde cuando conoces a ranma saotome? – pregunto con voz picara, akane no dejaba su asombro cómo diablos su hermana se entero de eso

-qué? Como lo sabes nabiki!? –

-bueno pues en el periódico sales muy atractiva hermanita – akane se apresuro y salió lo mas rápido posible a buscar un periódico fuera del departamento, por suerte había uno a la entrada de su edificio, y para su sorpresa aquella foto de la que hablaba nabiki ocupaba la primera plana, akane abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "el gran ranma saotome y su nuevo romance" era el encabezado, akane subió rápidamente a su departamento

-hola? Akane? – akane había olvidado a su hermana en el teléfono

-lo siento nabiki, ya vi el diario – dijo algo nerviosa

-no vas a negar que salen bien akane – dijo entre risas nabiki

-es que….no sé como… - akane se moría de la vergüenza, no solo no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos, ahora todos la verían con ese corto vestido en el periódico, que dirían de ella?

-bien akane, tengo que colgar, después me cuentas como es tu "romance" – dijo sarcástica y riendo, akane colgó el teléfono y no salía de su asombro

En una mansión a lo lejos de ahí, un joven reía mientras leía un periódico

-el gran ranma saotome y su nuevo romance – dice divertido el chico – quisiera ver la cara de akane – imaginaba la cara de disgusto de la chica que no salía de sus pensamientos

-hijo? – una mujer entro a su cuarto con una bandeja de galletas –prepare esto para ti – la madre vio el periódico de reojo y se fijo que su hijo ocupaba la primera plana

-gracias mamá – tomo las galletas y empezó a comerlas

-hijo, que apuesto sales en esta foto – fija su mirada en la chica – y esa chica? Es tu novia?

-no mamá, apenas lo conocí hace unos días, es muy agradable – lo dijo riendo ya que sabía que el carácter de esa chica era algo feo, la madre de ranma no dejaba de mirar la foto, había algo en esa niña que no sabía que es

-creo que la he visto en algún lado – dijo para sí misma

-dijiste algo mamá? – pregunto ranma mientras comía sus galletas

-no, nada hijo… si me permites me llevare el periódico – se levanto para irse de la habitación sin dejar de mirar el periódico

-que le pasara? – se pregunto ranma

Paso el dia y ranma fue a entrenar al dojo, quería hacer algo de ejercicio, y despejar su mente. Mientras lanzaba puños al aire la imagen de akane se le cruzo por la cabeza haciéndolo desconcentrarse, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, comenzó a lanzar patadas, pero sucedió de nuevo la sonrisa de la chica cruzo por su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer

-que desconcentrado estas ranma – oyó la voz de su papa que al parecer lo estaba viendo desde la entrada del dojo

-no es nada papá, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo – ranma siguió lanzando golpes y patadas

-tu mama me dijo que saliste en el periódico con una linda jovencita – se acomodo los lentes y entro

-tranquilo papá, eso no va a impedir que deje de concentrarme –

-que bueno que están los dos, vengan es hora de almorzar – nodoka llamo a los dos hombres con una sonrisa, ambos hicieron caso y se reunieron en el comedor, la mesa estaba servida, y nodoka había preparado la comida favorita de ranma

-mamá esto se ve delicioso – dijo ranma sentándose alegre

-que bueno que te guste hijo – le brindo una sonrisa

-y bien ranma cuéntanos de tu nueva "amiguita" – pregunta genma divertido

-quien de akane? – dice ranma llevándose comida a la boca

-akane? – Nodoka le presta atención a su hijo – hijo dime el nombre completo de ella

-akane tendo – ranma miro a sus padres los cuales se miraban con una cara de asombro, pero que mundo tan pequeño al parecer ellos la conocían

-claro! Como no pude reconocerla – dice genma tomando el periódico

-en esa posición la foto no se ve bien, además sale tapándose un poco la cara- nodoka le quita el periódico – sabia que la había visto en algún lado!

-acaso la conocen? – pregunto ranma dejando de comer

-ella es akane tendo, hija de un gran amigo mío, Soun Tendo – genma sonreía

-los conocemos de hace muchos años, pero no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos, hace mucho tiempo, tu también la conociste hijo, no lo recuerdas porque eras un niño – dijo su mamá, ranma no salía de su asombro, como era posible conocerla, tendría que haberla recordado

-la verdad que no la recuerdo – dijo ranma

-si, ella venia aquí a los 7 años, ustedes jugaban juntos aun lo recuerdo – dijo sonriendo

-con los problemas que ha tenido mi amigo Soun no es posible verlo – dijo genma

-mira como ha crecido la pequeña akane – nodoka no dejaba de mirar la foto

-la verdad es que no me acuerdo, y que problemas tiene su familia? – ranma le daba mucha curiosidad

-ustedes se conocieron hasta a los 6 siempre se veían, pero como tu padre te llevo a china a los 8 ya dejaste de verla, creo que por eso no la recuerdas – ranma se quedo pensativo tratando de traer algún recuerdo a su mente pero le era imposible

-Hace algunos años, nos había llegado una invitación a una boda, era la de akane y Kotsumaro Hachi, era un gran peleador, pero después supimos que le había ocasionado un daño grande a la familia

-ah si? – dijo ranma interesado en las palabras de su papá

-pobre akane, desde entonces ha trabajado muy duro para recuperar el dojo de su familia – interrumpió nodoka – eso me había contado kasumi hace algún tiempo

-eso explica su mal carácter – pensó ranma

Cuando acabaron de almorzar ranma se fue a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en akane, quería recordarla en ese momento su madre entra a la habitación

-hijo, estas dormido? – pregunta en tono suave

-no mamá pasa – ranma se sentó y vio que su madre entro con una pequeña caja –y eso?

-mira, sabía que las tenía en algún lado – de la caja saco unas fotos – las había guardado son fotos de cuando eras pequeño y en ellas sale akane también, ranma tomo las fotos y la observo una por una, en la foto se veía a un niño pequeño con una coleta y una niña de cabello corto ambos abrazados sonriendo, ranma mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-esta es de cuando ustedes entrenaban en el dojo de soun – le señalo la foto que estaba en su otra mano, ella lanzándole una patada y el sacándole la lengua

Ranma sonreía al ver las fotos en todas jugando, durmiendo, comiendo, en todas las fotos estaban juntos

-olvidaste esta foto – su madre saco de la caja una foto, en ella se podía observar a una pequeña akane con lagrimas en los ojos y un pequeño ranma dándole un beso en la mejilla, ranma se sonrojo al ver esa foto – ese día fue el ultimo que la viste, desde ahí te habías ido con tu padre, ranma quedo mirando las fotos y en ese momento cruzo una luz por su cabeza, ya se había acordado de akane

-bien hijo, saldré un momento con tu padre – la mujer iba a tomar las fotos pero fu detenida por ranma

-no mamá, déjamelas después te las devuelvo – dice ranma

-esta bien – le brinda una sonrisa y sale del lugar

-akane…- dice ranma suavemente

_FLASHBACK_

-ranma! – una pequeña niña corría de tras de un niño que le sacaba la lengua –no te muevas!

-a que no puedes alcanzarme! – el niño salto ya que su amiga iba a patearlo –no creí que fueras lenta akane – reía divertido

-ya verás cuando te alcance ranma! – la niña seguía corriendo de tras de el hasta que tropezó y cayó, ambos niños se quedaron sin moverse, akane quedo boca abajo mirando a la pared, ranma no se movía y solo observaba a akane, cuando un llanto lleno el lugar, akane comenzó a llorar y se sentó abrazando su rodilla la cual se había raspado, el pequeño ranma corrió y se puso delante de ella

-akane estas bien? – pregunto con su inocente mirada, akane no respondía solo lloraba muy fuerte, ranma saco las manos de akane de la herida y vio un poco de sangre

-no llores akane, yo te curo- dijo el pequeño niño con su cara de preocupación, corrió dentro de la casa y un pequeño botiquín que su mamá le había comprado y la llevo akane, le comenzó a secar la poca sangre que tenia, akane solo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos –akane las niñas fuertes no lloran – dijo sacando el alcohol – si no lloras me caso contigo – dijo sonriendo, la pequeña akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – bien akane cierra los ojos – akane cerró los ojos fuerte hasta sentir el ardor quiso llorar pero tapo su boca y aguanto lo mas que pudo, ranma al finalizar tomo una vendita de color y se la puso delicadamente

-si eres así de fuerte serás mi esposa cuando seamos grandes – ranma se levanto y le brindo su mano para que ella se levantara

-enserio ranma? – pregunto inocentemente

-sip, además eres mi mejor amiga akane, además yo soy el que siempre te va a cuidar – ambos niños sonrieron

-lo juras ranma – akane alzo el meñique para que ranma le prometiera, el enlazo su meñique con el de akane

-lo prometo – ambos niños caminaron hasta dentro de la casa

_FINFLASHBACK_

El primer recuerdo de ranma, sonrió y no dejaba de ver las fotos

-akane, por algo el destino nos junto de nuevo – dejo las fotos a un lado y se fue al dojo a entrenar

Llego la noche y akane no había salido en todo el dia, se quedo en su casa viendo algunas películas, hace mucho que no veía televisión quería ponerse al día, en ese momento tocan al timbre, ella va y se encuentra con su amigo ryoga

-hola ryoga – le brinda una sonrisa – pasa

-hola akane, oye akane, porque no me dijiste anoche que te ibas – se sentó con su amiga

-lo siento ryoga, todo paso tan de repente – dice akane un poco nerviosa – cuéntame como te fue en tu entrenamiento, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veía

-bueno, que te puedo decir, viaje por muchos lugares, entre muy duro y pienso convertirme en un gran artista marcial – dijo orgulloso

-que bueno ryoga – akane se levanto – quieres un poco de te

-claro gracias – akane se fue y ryoga respiro hondo –"bien ryoga tu puedes solo hazlo" cuando akane llego con el te noto que su amigo se encontraba algo nervioso

-sucede algo ryoga? – pregunto preocupada

-no, no es nada – tomo un sorbo de te – akane te eche mucho de menos – dijo sonrojado

-yo también ryoga, eres mi único amigo al que le tengo más confianza – amigo? Esa palabra daba vueltas por la cabeza de ryoga, el no quería ser solo su amigo, hace muchos años que estaba enamorado de akane, y lo único que quería era poder tener la oportunidad para salir con ella, salir tomados de la mano, ir a comer juntos, dormir juntos

-akane, todo este tiempo me ha servido para pensar muchas cosas, creo que ya e madurado lo suficiente como para…- en ese momento el teléfono de akane los interrumpió

-lo siento ryoga – contesta –hola? Hola kasumi, como estas – ryoga en ese momento sintió que su corazón iba a mil por hora, lo suficientemente maduro se le había ido por la ventana y no sintió el valor suficiente para decirle a akane que estaba enamorado de ella, asi que decidió posponerlo

-claro kasumi, mañana nos vemos – dijo alegre y colgó –bien ryoga, que me estabas diciendo

-ah si claro, que me mudare cerca de aquí así que tienes que recomendarme un buen lugar – dijo nervioso

-que buena noticia! A unas calles de aquí hay un departamento disponible – dijo sonriendo

-si, mañana mismo iré, por cierto akane, no me has contado cómo es eso de que te despidieron – akane en ese momento dejo de sonreír – creí que ese trabajo era importante para ti

-si lo era, pero lo detestaba – akane bajo la mirada – tu sabes que tengo que recuperar el dojo a como de lugar, si no lo recupero no me perdonare nunca

-pero akane llevas mucho tiempo en esto, yo se que lo lograras – le mostro una sonrisa

-eso espero ryoga, pero lo bueno de todo es que ya no tendré que verle la cara a la odiosa de shamppo – dijo con desagrado

-me alegro, nadie la soporta – ambos rieron

-tienes razón, me compadezco de mis demás ex compañeros – dijo entre rizas

-y ahora que haras? – pregunto su amigo

-bueno por ahora descansare, luego buscare empleo, uno mucho mejor –

-me alegro por ti akane, yo se que lo vas a lograr

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que se hiso algo tarde y ryoga se fue a su casa, akane fue a dormir más tranquila, sabía que mañana podría despertar a la hora que fuese.

A la mañana siguiente 10 a.m akane abre los ojos, con una sonrisa estira su cuerpo sacando toda la pereza, se levanta y va al baño, luego va a preparar su desayuno, cuando tocan el timbre de su puerta, va abrir y era su hermana kasumi, akane se alegro de verla y la abrazo

-hola akane, que alegría verte- le dice con una sonrisa

-en un momento estaré lista, espérame – akane salió apresurada a su habitación a ponerse un short y una blusa amarilla Salió lo más rápido que pudo – ya estoy lista!

-bien akane vámonos – ambas chicas salieron y comenzaron a recorrer todas las tiendas

-quiero encontrar algo bonito par darle a papá- dice kasumi viendo todas las tiendas

-yo también, donde harán la reunión – pregunto akane

-estabamos pensando alquilar un local, ya que queremos invitar a todos los amigos de papá

-que alegría papá se pondrá muy feliz – dice akane

-por cierto akane, como está ranma? – la pregunta la puso nerviosa akane, también ella la había visto en el diario?

-kasumi, no malinterpretes todo, el y yo no somos nada! – se defendió

-no he dicho que sean nada hermanita – rio un poco – me alegra que se Allan encontrado de nuevo – ese comentario confundió mucho akane, iba a preguntarle de que hablaba pero un viento soplo fuerte haciendo que el sombrero de kasumi volara, akane corrió tras el y girando a la esquina se tropieza con una persona y cae al suelo

-oh no lo siento! – akane se levanto y para su sorpresa se encontró con el chico que la estaba robando los pensamientos –ranma… - dijo akane

-valla parece que siempre nos encontramos de este modo – ranma sonrió estaba feliz de encontrarse con akane

-ranma, que alegría volver a verte – akane vio a su hermana como le hablaba a ranma, acaso ella lo conocía – mira cómo has crecido – ranma solo sonreía, si se acordaba de kasumi ya que ella siempre era amable con él y le daba comida de pequeño

-hola, y como estas? – pregunto el chico

-muy bien, de hecho ya iba a casa, tofu no puedo solo con el consultorio – kasumi antes de irse voltea – ranma por cierto estas invitado tú y tu familia a la fiesta de mi padre, akane podrías indicarle la dirección y la fecha – akane solo asintió, kasumi se fue dejando a su hermana sorprendida, como iba a irse si apenas salian de la casa, definitivamente ese era el plan para dejarla a solas con el

-y que haces por aquí – pregunta akane

-bueno, decidí dar una vuelta – dice el chico nervioso

-y justamente por donde yo vivo no? – akane mira mal al chico

-no me culpes, además ni me acordaba que vivías por aquí – dice sin mirarla

-si como no –

-bueno ya que estoy aquí, quieres ir a comer algo – le sonrió

-bueno, pero espero que no salgas con tus sorpresas de las fotos y las fans

-tranquila, hoy nadie nos molestara

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería, se sentaron al fondo hacia la ventana

-oye ranma por cierto, de donde conoces a kasumi – akane se había quedado con la curiosidad

-me sorprende que no me hallas recordado akane, bueno no te culpo yo tampoco te recordé – akane ya estaba totalmente confundida no sabía de lo que estaba hablando

-dime de una vez, la verdad que no entiendo nada – ranma en ese momento saca de su bolsillo una foto, en esa estaba akane de pequeña llorando y ranma dándole un beso en la mejilla

-y esto? – dice sorprendida tomando la foto

-te ves igual de sorprendida como estaba ayer – akane miraba la foto y miraba a ranma, una y otra vez

-no puede ser, tu…- unas lagrimas comenzaron asomar en su rostro –eres ranma! Nunca olvidare ese día…

_FLASHBACK _

-no llores akane, te dije que si llorabas no ibas a ser mi esposa – dice un pequeño niño secando las lagrimas de akane

-no…te…vallas – dice entre sollozos, el pequeño niño no aguanto mas y también lloro –dijiste…que…estaríamos juntos

-mi papá me lleva akane, dice que si quiero ser tu esposo tengo que entrenar duro – dijo secándose las lagrimas

-y cuando vas a volver…- akane miro con esos ojitos llorosos a su inocente amor

-te prometo que volveré akane, tu promete que no te olvidaras de mi – le tomo las manos

-nunca…- dijo con una carita triste

-el destino se encargara de reunirnos akane – le sonrió

-te estaré esperando ranma, toma – akane se saco una pulsera que tenia la A de akane

-espera yo también te daré algo – ranma corrió hasta la casa y subió a su cuarto, busco y encontró lo que buscaba, corrió hacia akane y le dio una pulsera con un corazón – mi mama lo compro, dijo que te gustaría

-es muy bonito – akane sonrio y tomo su regalo

-akane es hora de irnos – akane y ranma voltean y ven a soun llamando a su hija y despidiéndose de todos, akane se puso a llorar y ranma la abrazo fuerte

-te extrañare akane – dijo llorando

-yo también ranma…- dice akane llorando ranma le da un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de ella, una escena realmente conmovedora, todos miraban a esos pequeños niños despidiéndose

-pobrecitos – dice nodoka

-estoy seguro que se volverán a encontrar- dice genma

-eso es más que seguro señor saotome – su amigo lo tomo del hombro – espero volver a verlo

-no lo dude tendo – ambos señores se miraron y empezaron a llorar como niños

-valla no son los únicos niños aquí – nodoka miro las dos escenas conmovida

Papá e hija tomaron un taxi para ir a casa, ranma salió a la entrada y veía akane subir al taxi

-akane! Te casaras conmigo cuando vuelva!? – el niño corría mientras el carro avanzaba, akane se asomo a la ventana del carro

-lo prometo ranma…- dijo entre llanto, ranma corrió pero el carro fue más veloz

_FINFLASHBACK_

Akane no podía creerlo, en ese momento ranma saca de su bolsillo una pulsera con la inicial de akane, eso hizo que el corazón de akane latiera a mil por hora

-ranma…como es que tu…- akane no podía creer que el habría guardado la pulsera

-bueno yo lo busque y lo encontré – dijo sonrojado –y tu? Aun tienes lo que te di? –

-siempre lo e tenido- dijo akane sonrojada, ambos chicos estaban muy sonrojados aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, desde niños no se ven, se habían olvidado de muchos momentos, ranma entrenando y akane pasando por malos momentos, nunca creyo que el chico que al principio no le caia bien había resultado ser su primero amor en la niñez.

Ranma por su parte estaba demasiado nervioso, se acordó de akane perfectamente, y sentía que esos sentimientos no habían cambiado para nada, ambos rieron por el silencio

-la verdad, no se que decirte – dijo akane sin mirarlo

-akane, la verdad desde que te vi me paso algo muy extraño, no e dejado de pensar en ti, no puedo concentrarme no puedo hacer nada, solo estas en mi mente y ahora entiendo la razon – ranma tomo las manos de akane –akane…el destino me puso de nuevo en tu camino y quiero hacer lo que prometi – esas palabras hicieron soltar un suspiro akane, pero, ella no se sentia bien tenia mucho miedo, no queria tener una relacion y salir lastimada de nuevo

-ranma – se solto de sus manos –eramos niños, las cosas son muy dierentes ahora –

-diferentes? Akane tu aun me gustas mucho! – ranma la busco con la mirada pero ella miraba a la ventana

-ah pasado mucho tiempo, somos de mundos muy diferentes –hiso una pausa – además, no quiero tener una relación aun, no es por ti ranma, es por mi – bajo su mirada

-dices eso por lo que te paso!? – ranma la enfrento, akane no sabía que decir quedo sorprendida como es que ranma sabia lo de Kotsumaro

-quien… te lo dijo? – pregunto

-no importa quién me lo haya dicho, el asunto es que por ese infeliz echaste tu vida al olvido! – ranma ya se estaba enfadando

-no es eso ranma!, por culpa de ese sujeto papa perdió lo mas importante que tenia! Y todo fue mi culpa!- las lagrimas no tardaron en asomar en los ojos de akane

-dime qué fue lo que paso – a ranma se le partía el corazón ver llorar a akane, quería que ella confiara en el

-eso, ya no importa – dijo akane triste

-tu lo amabas? – esa pregunta incomodo a ambos, akane no sabia confiar en el o no, ranma por su parte deseaba que le dijera que no ya que solo el queria ser su amor de niños hasta la muerte

-no… –hizo una pausa, ranma sintió un alivio – mi papa… hace unos años me comprometió accidentalmente con el hijo de un gran maestro marcial, dueño de unos cuantos dojos. Nunca llegue a quererlo, en realidad no se porque, el siempre era amable conmigo y me daba todo lo que necesitaba, pero por alguna razón no pude verlo como algo mas que un amigo. Mientras pasaban los años el llego a convertirse en mi mejor amigo, hasta creo que llegue a sentir algo por el, hubo un tiempo en el que papá estaba en una situación económica muy mala, y estaba a punto de perder el dojo por las deudas, así que nuestros padres decidieron adelantar la boda. Al principio no quería casarme pero después accedí ya que eso era lo mas importante para papá, el y yo hablamos el no quería que yo hiciera algo que no deseara pero lo dije que estaba bien, no importaba. Así que comenzaron hacer los preparativos para la boda – akane hizo pausa

-y…te casaste? – ranma rompió el silencio

-no…unos días antes de la boda, Kotsumaro llego con unos papeles dijo que era para salvar el dojo, que con eso transferiría dinero a la cuenta de papá y así podría salvar el dojo pero necesitaba de mi firma, y el día de la boda, fui a buscar algo a la casa de Kotsumaro era algo que me pidió papá, cuando entre parecía que no había nadie, y escuche unos ruidos en la habitación de Kotsumaro pensé que era el así que fui a ver, y…- akane cambio su rostro triste por una expresión de rabia y resentimiento – el muy imbécil se estaba revolcando con otra –apretó fuerte sus puños, ranma no decía nada estaba interesado en la historia, sorprendido al ver que la pobre akane paso por mucho dolor –decidí terminar con la ceremonia, y no supimos nada de la familia de Kotsumaro hasta que…llegaron ellos con unas personas diciendo que teníamos que salir de ahí – las lagrimas nuevamente asomaron los ojos de la chica

-y porque? – pregunto ranma

-el papel que firme, era para pasar el dojo y la casa al nombre de Kotsumaro – apretó fuerte los puños –fue mi culpa! Por no haber leído el maldito papel!

-pero cómo es posible!?, acaso el dojo estaba a tu nombre! –

-si! Papá lo puso a mi nombre antes de la boda para cuando me casara con Kotsumaro pagáramos todas nuestras deudas

-que infeliz! – ranma apretó sus puños como era alguien capaz de hacerle eso a la mujer que lo volvía loco

-pero eso no importa ranma, hace años hable con Kotsumaro y llegamos a un trato, tendría que pagar el dojo para recuperarlo – dijo enojada

-akane, yo puedo ayudarte – ranma estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier cantidad para ver feliz a su amada

-no ranma, no necesito ayuda, yo puedo sola –

-no seas orgullosa! Porque no te dejas ayudar! – reclama ranma

-no te metas ranma es mi asunto! – akane hace un mal gesto y vira su cara hacia la ventana, hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que ranma hablo

-de todas formas akane, quiero que sepas que yo no soy asi – dijo un poco apenado

-ranma, por favor, ya te lo dije por ahora no estoy para estas cosas – akane lo miro – entiéndeme

-bien, pues quiero que sepas que no me rendiré – dijo muy seguro haciendo que el corazón de akane acelerara muy rápido

-me…tengo que ir, nos vemos – akane salió rápido del lugar sabía que si se quedaba iba a caer rendida a los pies del artista marcial, ranma la vio alejarse no le quito la vista de encima

-ya verás akane, voy a conquistarte –fue lo ultimo que dijo para irse

….

…

…

…

BUENO ESTO ES HASTA AHORA :D

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, RECOMENDACIONES TOODOO LO QUE QUIERAN

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	3. citas que no son citas

**HOLA A TODOS! **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS **

**BUENO SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

…

….

….

…

Akane llega a su departamento muy apurada, entro a su habitación y comenzó a buscar en el armario

-estoy segura que por aquí estaba – busco entre algunas cajas y en el fondo encontró una pequeña que decía "mi niñez" saco la caja y se sentó en su cama, el hecho de abrirla la ponía nerviosa, el mundo era demasiado pequeño, el chico que le estaba comenzando a robar sus pensamientos era el mismo que de niños la tenía muy enamorada, su primer amor, su primera ilusión. De la caja saco algunos peluches y en el fondo encontró un papel doblado, lo abrió y vio escrito "ranma&akane" era su letra de niña akane sonrió y saco el papel, y en el fondo encontró un sobre pequeño, lo puso boca abajo lentamente y de el cayo una pulsera con un corazón, akane no salía de su impresión, ese era el ranma que conoció de niña, con el que jugaba siempre, el que era su mejor amigo, y el que le prometió que regresaría y se casaría con ella?, akane tomo la pulsera entre sus manos y se acostó en su cama –ranma… - dijo suavemente

La tarde paso, akane había terminado de comer y el teléfono sonó

-hola? – dijo ella

-hola akane, como estas? – era su amigo ryoga, se sentó en el mueble para conversar mejor

-hola ryoga, yo muy bien y tu? –

-bien akane, oye quería saber si….- en el otro lado de la línea se podía ver a un chico muy sonrojado –si…te gustaría ir a cenar? – se saco el peso de encima, suspiro aliviado solo tenía que esperar la respuesta de su amor platónico

-claro por que no, además no tengo que cenar en casa, es una buena idea – akane nunca sospecho de las intensiones de su amigo, el era solo eso su amigo.

-que bien! – dijo feliz – entonces pasare por ti a las 8

-de acuerdo, adiós – colgó el teléfono

Al llegar la noche akane no sabia que ponerse, asi que busco entre su ropa un vestido café oscuro con un cinturón en la cintura, se puso un abrió pequeño y se maquillo ligeramente, ese vestido lo había comprado hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se lo había puesto, akane sabia que ryoga era muy puntual así que se arreglo desde las 6 y justo a las 8 tocaron su timbre

-puntal como siempre ryoga – dijo akane sonriendo

-te ves hermosa akane – ryoga observo akane de pies a cabeza, lucia muy preciosa y lo enloquecía cada vez mas – muy bien nos vamos?

Ambos chicos salieron del departamento, ryoga la llevo a un restaurante, no había mucha gente pero si la suficiente para llenar el ambiente, akane observo por todos lados

-es muy bonito ryoga, has venido antes? – pregunto akane, estos no eran los gustos de ryoga ella lo conocía muy bien

-no, un amigo me recomendó este lugar, ven es por aquí – ryoga guio a akane a una mesa

-ranma!? – para la sorpresa de akane, vio al chico de los ojos azules sentados alado de la mesa donde ellos estarían, el estaba con una enorme sonrisa, akane vio a la acompañante de ranma una chica de cabello largo y castaño, muy bonita, algo dentro de ella se retorció, su aspecto de sonriente cambio por completo –que haces aquí!?

-bueno, igual que tu estoy en una cita – dijo ranma

-ranma, también viniste, que sorpresa – dijo ryoga sarcásticamente, no esperaba verlo ahí

-qué? Acaso se conocen? – pregunto akane sorprendida

-si, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, tuvimos un encuentro – dijo ryoga

-si y hasta ahora siempre voy ganando – dijo ranma orgulloso

-bien ryoga vamos – akane jalo al chico –seguro encontraremos otra mesa

-no tienen porque molestarse – ranma se levanto – hagamos de esto una cita doble – akane se enojo mucho no quería compartir la mesa con ranma y su "amiguita"

-esto no es una cita! – akane lo volteo a ver – y no queremos interrumpir tu romántica cena! – dijo con una voz de desagrado

-tranquila akane, no tienes porque ponerte celosa, ukyo y yo solo somos amigos – dijo riendo

-celosa yo! Ni en tus sueños! –

-vengan no sean tímidos – ranma tomo las dos sillas de la otra mesa y las puso una a lado de la cada silla de su mesa

-ranma! Tu y yo hablaremos después – dijo ryoga, ranma tomo la mano de akane y la sentó alado de el, y ryoga se sentó alado de ukyo

-pero que descortés de mi parte, akane, ryoga…ella es ukyo es una amiga mía – ranma los presento

-mucho gusto – dijo ukyo mirando a ryoga, ella se sonrojo al igual que el

-hola…- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho

-hola ukyo mucho gusto – dijo akane, ella se dio cuenta de la reacción de ambos chicos al sonrojarse y sonrió –dime ryoga de donde conoces a ranma

-bueno en uno de mis viajes llegue a la ciudad de Tokio, se estaba llevando a cabo un torneo asi que fui a inscribirme, pero para mi mala suerte apareció ranma – lo miro con desagrado

-bueno lo que pasa es que solo había espacio para una persona mas así que ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo – dijo ranma

-si y la idea de ranma fue enfrentarnos para ver quien concursaría – ryoga apretó sus puños

-y para mi buena suerte le gane – ranma comenzó a reír

-si! Por tu culpa no pude concursar! – ryoga miro a ranma enojado

-cálmate ryoga por lo menos te invite al bufet de ganadores – dijo ranma con una gran sonrisa de triunfo

-te entiendo ryoga, siempre tiene la mala costumbre tomar cosas que no son suyas – comento akane recordando el día donde el tomo su asiento en el tren, ranma solo rio ante el comentario de akane

-oye ryoga tu también sabes artes marciales – pregunta ukyo con una sonrisa

-eh? Pues…si – ryoga miro a ukyo y se dio cuenta que tenia unos ojos preciosos, y una sonrisa que lo hacia por alguna razón poner muy nervioso

-y desde cuando sabes? – pregunto interesada

-bueno te contare….- ambos chicos comenzaron a conversar

-mira akane, parece que se están llevando bien – dijo ranma con una sonrisa mirando akane

-si ranma, has algo o te quitaran a tu novia – comento akane en un tono sarcástico

-acaso estas celosa? – ranma estaba feliz al ver a su pequeña indomable celosa

-ya te dije que no! – akane le piso el pie a ranma

-auch! Oye akane cada vez que estas celosa golpeas a alguien – ranma se sobo el pie

-no digas tonterías! – akane comenzó a mirar la carta para pedir comida

-ya te lo dije, ukyo solo es una amiga, como tu y ryoga – ranma también miro la carta, akane quedo mas tranquila, pero se le hacia raro siempre encontrarlo a ranma

-hay muchos restaurantes mas lujosos, porque decidiste venir a este – pregunto akane

-akane, no pienses que soy un millonario que le gusta desperdiciar el dinero, también fui humilde alguna vez – comento ranma y llamo al mesero, akane lo observo y sonrió, le gradaba la idea de que ranma tuviera algo de humilde y no fuera como los demás ricos que se creen lo mejor del mundo

-ya saben que van a pedir muchachos – dijo ranma a los chicos que seguían conversando entretenidamente

-ah? Si claro un segundo – dijo ukyo mirando la carta y ryoga hizo lo mismo, el mesero se fue con su orden y los chicos comenzaron a conversar

-y ustedes de donde se conocen? – pregunto ukyo a ranma y akane, ambos se sonrojaron, akane no sabia si contestar que desde niños o hace poco

-akane y yo nos conocemos desde que somos niños, no nos hemos visto desde hace muchos años, y por cosa del destino nos encontramos – ranma miro akane, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-que lindo, el destino los junto – dijo ukyo con unos ojos soñadores – dicen que cuando personas están destinadas a estar juntas no importa cuantos años pasen, siempre el destino se encargara de reunirlos

-no!, espera ranma y yo no somos nada! – akane rio nerviosa negando todo

-akane yo no dije que fueran algo – comento ukyo lo cual dejo mal akane, ya no sabia que decir, tenia ganas de enterrar su cabeza de la vergüenza

-bueno no la culpo, nadie se resiste al encanto de un saotome – ranma rio y sintió un dolor en el pie, akane lo había pisado de nuevo pero esta vez con mas fuerza, dejo caer su mano con fuerza a la mesa, ryoga y ukyo saltaron asustados y vieron a ranma taparse la cara con la otra mano

-ranma estas bien? – pregunto su amiga ukyo

-si…solo que… tengo mucha hambre – dijo ranma aguantando el dolor

-es un llorón – comento akane

Cuando llego la comida, todos empezaron a comer tranquilos

-oye ranma, la verdad no pensé encontrarte aquí – dijo ryoga

-bueno ryoga ya sabes, cuando a uno le da hambre y quiere comer –

-akane, te acuerdas que te dije que un amigo me recomendó el lugar? – akane asintió con la cabeza – me refería a el

-ya lo imaginaba, que coincidencia no? – akane miro a ranma

-jeje si…coincidencias – rio ranma nervioso

-oye akane tu y ryoga son novios? – pregunto ukyo, ryoga se puso demasiado nervioso que se atoro con la comida que comenzó a toser, ranma puso una mala cara y akane solo rio nerviosa

-jeje no ryoga es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo –ryoga solo sintió una punzada en el pecho, solo su mejor amigo?, bueno eso ya esperaba escucharlo pero siempre tuvo una esperanza

-qué bueno! – dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-valla ukyo parase que te interesa ryoga? – ranma la miro riendo

-acaso estas celoso ranma? – pregunto akane sin mirarlo

-no, a mi me interesa otra chica – el la miro y le sonrió, akane se sonrojo por ese comentario –ya te dije akane no tienes porque ponerte celos…auch! – otro pisotón en el pie

-ryoga eres muy lindo – dijo ukyo ignorando los comentarios de ranma y akane

-gracias…tu también lo eres- ryoga se sonrojo

-ya termine – dijo akane – ryoga nos vamos –akane miro a ambos chicos que estaban sonrojados conversando

-akane, creo que es mejor que ryoga se valla con ukyo, el puede ir a dejarla a su casa – dijo ranma

-está bien – miro a su amigo y lo vio cómodo conversando con ukyo – puedo tomar un taxi

-no es necesario akane, yo te llevo – ranma se puso de pie

-qué? Espera…- ranma no la dejo hablar

-ryoga, que te parece si llevas a ukyo, y yo llevo akane a su casa – ryoga no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza y miro akane esperando su respuesta

-por mi esta bien ryoga – le dijo con una sonrisa

-de verdad no te molesta akane? – dijo ryoga algo triste, se sentía rechazado por akane

-si ryoga – le respondió con una sonrisa

-ryoga, si quieres podemos ir a ver una película – dijo ukyo, ryoga la miro y sonrió

-claro porque no –

-bien vámonos – dijo ranma y todos los chicos salieron, ryoga le abrió la puerta a ukyo y se fueron, akane y ranma aun estaban afuera del restaurante

-bien akane, que te parece si terminamos esta cita con una película – pregunto con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo

-cita? Que te hizo pensar que esto era una cita – dijo akane enfadada

-bueno, ryoga se fue con ukyo, y nosotros estuvimos conversando todo el tiempo, comimos y ahora estamos solos, creo que eso lo convierte en una cita – dijo feliz

-pues para mi no pareció una cita – insistía akane

-bueno entonces…- ranma pensó un momento –que te parece si terminamos nuestra no cita – le guiño el ojo, akane solo pudo reír por el cementerio

-no cita? – Akane miro a ranma divertida – de acuerdo – akane ya no pudo resistirse más le gusta la compañía de ranma así que decidió salir con el, ambos subieron al carro

-ranma, en una cita la pareja va al cine – akane miro a ranma –que se hace en una no cita?

-bueno – ranma cayo por un momento –como esto no es una cita, iremos a una película, que te parece si la vemos en tu casa?

-en mi casa? – Akane lo miro sospechosa – no te pases de listo ranma – ranma rio por el comentario de akane

-bueno, entonces que te parece si la vemos en mi casa con mis papas, eso no es para nada una cita – la miro divertido

-con tus papas? – Akane lo pensó por un minuto –esta bien – akane no quería quedarse a solas con ranma, aunque sea con sus papas estaría mas cómoda cosa que no le gusto mucho a ranma

-bien entonces vamos a casa, mamá se pondrá feliz de verte – dijo ranma conduciendo camino a casa – allá tengo muchas películas así que no es necesario comprar una

Los chicos llegaron a casa de ranma, al entrar akane vio que su casa era realmente grande y muy hermosa, se sintió un poco cohibida, no sabia con que se encontraría

-ven akane vamos a la sala de juegos, ahí están las películas – ambos chicos iban entrando y se topan con una mujer muy hermosa, con un kimono y con una cara de sorpresa

-hola mamá, recuerdas a akane? – dijo ranma poniendo akane delante suyo

-akane…- dijo la mujer y la abrazo muy fuerte – que alegría verte, mira como has crecido

-hola…- dijo akane nerviosa –como esta señora nodoka, mi papa siempre me habla de usted y el señor genma

-por favor dime tia nodoka, siempre me llamabas asi de niña

-de acuerdo – dijo sonriendo

-mamá, akane se quedara a ver una película, nos acompañas? – dijo ranma

-claro, ire a preparar algo de comer – nodoka se fue directo a la cocina

-es muy linda tu mama ranma – dijo akane

-si, tengo dos lindas mujeres en mi vida – dijo ranma haciendo que akane pensara mal, dos? A quien mas se estaría refiriendo, -ella y tu – akane se sonrojo por completo y su carazon comenzó a latir muy rápido

-no seas bobo ranma – dijo mirando al suelo

Ambos entraron al salón, había muchos juegos, de video, había un televisor enorme y unos muebles que se veían muy cómodos

-que te gustaría ver? – Ranma estaba buscando la película –acción, comedia…romance – hizo un poco de énfasis en "romance"

-acción está bien – dijo nerviosa

-que bien, yo también quiero ver una de acción – ranma tomo la película y la puso en el dvd tomo la mano de akane, la cual dio un salto y su corazón latía descontroladamente, y la sentó alado de el –como la estas pasando en la no cita akane?

-por ahora todo bien – dijo algo tímida, en ese momento entro la mamá de ranma al cuarto

-les traje unos bocadillos, eran los favoritos de akane en la niñez, espero que eso no allá cambiado, nodoka dejo una bandeja de galletas de chocolate con piscas de chocolate, akane sonrió –prueba una akane

-con gusto – akane se llevo una a la boca, realmente sabia delicioso, era un sabor que hace mucho tiempo no probaba, eso le trajo muchos recuerdos –están deliciosas – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-que bueno – la mujer sonrió – recuerdo la primera vez que hice estas galletas, tu padre te trajo por primera vez a la casa

_FLASHBACK_

En la sala de una casa, se encontraba un niño jugando con sus carros de juguete, nodoka lo observaba sonriendo, un olor la percato de que lo que estaba preparando en la cocina ya estaba listo, se levanto y fue a ver, cuando regreso trajo consigo una bandeja de galletas, ranma paro de jugar y se levanto con mucha alegría al ver muchas galletas

-mamá son para mi!? – pregunto feliz

-si hijo, también para nuestros invitados asi que toma solo una – ranma tomo una galleta y se la comio de un bocado

-estan muy ricas mami – dijo el niño

-que bueno que te gusten – dijo nodoka

-ya estoy en casa! – la voz de genma alerto a nodoka y a su hijo, ranma se paro y fue corriendo hacia su papá muy feliz, antes de saltar sobre el vio a un hombre de cabello negro y largo con una expresión seria, ranma sintió miedo al ver a un hombre tan serio, bajo la vista y vio que de tras de el había una niña de cabello corto, con un vestido rosa y un sombrero pequeño, ambos se miraron

-hijo, quiero presentarte a mi buen amigo soun tendo – ranma miro al señor –y su hija akane tendo

-hola…- dijo ranma y salió corriendo donde su mamá

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se sentaron ranma estaba en las piernas de su mama y akane estaba alado de su papá

-y sus otras hijas soun? – pregunto nodoka

-ellas están en casa, kasumi esta cuidando de nabiki – dijo con una sonrisa

-esa kasumi, se nota que va a ser una mujer muy responsable – dijo genma, todos están conversando cómodamente, nodoka se dio cuenta de una pequeña niña que no dejaba de mirar las galletas

-akane, puedes tomar una si quieres – dijo nodoka sonriendo

-muchas gracias! – dijo la niña llendo a tomar una galleta, pero ranma fue mas rápido y tomo las galletas, akane lo miro sorprendido

-las galletas son mías! – dijo el niño

-eres un mezquino! – dijo enojada akane

-ranma, no seas descortés, dale una galleta a akane- nodoka le quito la bandeja y se la dio akane para que tomara una, ella tomo dos galletas y le saco la lengua a ranma, ranma se enojo mucho

-están muy ricas! –dijo akane

-de verdad, me permite probar una – soun tomo otra galleta, genma siguió y tomo otra, ranma solo veía como las galletas se iban acabando tan rápidamente

-estaban deliciosas cielo – dijo genma

-gracias – dijo nodoka

-ranma, porque no llevas a jugar akane, los mayores tenemos que conversar – dijo su madre, ranma frunció un seño y con los brazos cruzados salió de la sala

-ve con el hija – le dijo soun a su hija, akane se paro y siguió a ranma. Fue al patio y vio a ranma sentado en el suelo con una expresión de enojo, se acerca a el y se sienta a su lado

-que te pasa? – le pregunta la niña mientras con su dedo dibujaba en la tierra

-que te importa! – ranma la miro y le saco la lengua

-toma – akane saco de su bolsillo dos galleta – pude guardar estas dos antes de que se las comieran, ranma la miro y tomo la galleta sin decir nada y se la comió

-quieres ir a jugar? – pregunto ranma

-si! – dijo akane levantándose

-que te gustaría? –

-a las atrapadas! – akane golpeo el hombro de ranma y corrió lejos de el luego lo vio y le saco la lengua – a que no me alcanzas! – ranma rio y corrió de tras de la pequeña akane, nodoka miraba a dos niños correr en el patio y sonrió

-se van a llevar muy bien…- dijo para si misma

_FINFLASHBACK_

-ahora lo recuerdo… ese día conocí a ranma – dijo akane

-también lo recordé, tu llegaste y te llevaste mis galletas! – dijo ranma divertido

-y tu eras un llorón egoísta! – ambos rieron, nodoka solo los observo y sonreía complacida al ver a esos dos chicos

-y dime akane, como esta tu padre – pregunto nodoka

-muy bien, el ahora vive con kasumi. Por cierto están invitados a su cumpleaños, luego les diré donde se celebrara –

-que emoción! Genma, ranma y yo estaremos ahí – sonrió la mujer y se levanto – por ahora los dejare solos, tengo otras cosas que hacer

-como gustes mamá – ranma sabia las intenciones de su madre, así que se sintió satisfecho

-dijiste que no estaríamos solos – dijo akane mirando a ranma enojada

-no es mi culpa que mi mamá este ocupada –

-a esta hora de la noche? – para akane se le hacia demasiado extraño

-bueno mamá es asi – ranma rio nervioso- que te parece si vemos la película

Ambos chicos miraban la película tranquilos, ninguno decía nada. Ranma estaba realmente contento la compañía de akane le agradaba mucho, se sentía comodo y le gustaba estar con ella. De repente sintió un peso sobre su hombro, miro y vio akane dormida, se había arrimado a su hombro, ranma sonrió y arrimo su cabeza con la de ella.

Poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, alzo su cabeza sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí ranma, ranma se levanto y sus ojos se encontraron, akane se perdió en la mirada azul del chico, podía sentir su aliento era tan enviciante que solo tenía ganas de probar sus labios, ranma la observaba detenidamente, sus ojos chocolate eran lo mas hermoso que podía ver, bajo su vista a sus labios, eran carnosos y ligeramente rosados, quería probarlos, sentirse dueño de esos labios que lo volvían loco

-akane…- dijo en un susurro y fue acercándose a su boca, podía sentir el aliento de la chica, tan dulce, akane no dejaba de mirarlo, el corazón de ambos no dejaba de latir que hasta podían escucharlo, ya estaban cerca de darse un beso cuando un ruido muy fuerte los despertó a la realidad, la película estaba acabando. Akane se alejo de ranma al otro extremo del sofá

-creo que…ya es tarde – dijo akane mirando al suelo muy roja – podrías llevarme a casa

-seguro – dijo ranma sonriendo se dio cuenta de que akane estaba sonrojada eso hizo que tuviera esperanzas con ella. Ambos salieron y subieron al carro, ninguno dijo nada, cuando llegaron al departamento de akane, ranma la acompaño hasta la puerta

-me gusto nuestra no cita – dijo ranma mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-a mi…me gusto mas – akane no podía evitar sentir esas mariposas en su estomago –ranma… - el la miro –nos volveremos a ver? – la pregunta lo puso muy contento

-tenlo por seguro – le guiño el ojo –bueno akane, que descanses – dijo antes de comenzar a irse

-espera! – ranma volteo y vio a akane acercarse rápidamente y darle un beso en la mejilla, ranma sintió que volaba por un segundo, se sonrojo y miro akane –me prometes que volverás – le levanto el meñique, ranma recordó cuando hicieron eso de niños, fue un gesto muy tierno para el y entrelazo su meñique con el de ella

-lo prometo – dicho esto akane subió deprisa dejando a un ranma suspirando cada vez mas loco por ella –akane…- dijo antes de subir a su carro

..

…

…

….

…

**Espero que les halla gustado, :D a mi me encanta y cada vez me llegan mas ideas a la cabeza, seguiré escribiendo y actualizando **

**Hasta pronto! **


	4. confesiones, risas, llantos y besos

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Aprecio mucho sus comentarios :D un abrazo para todos ustedes!** **no crean que soy una persona sin oficio que sube fics tan rápido jajaja es solo que aprovecho este fin de semana que estoy algo enferma y no puedo salir asi que hare lo que me gusta escribir! :D Seguiré con la historia **** y espero que les siga gustando**

…

…

…

….

….

Akane subió apresurada a su departamento, sentía su corazón salir de su pecho, estaría bien lo que hizo? Darle un beso a ranma?, solo se había dejado llevar. No pensó solo actuó, estaba muy sonrojada, asi que fue a darse un baño y directo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente akane se levanta pesadamente de la cama, era dia de semana y despertó a su realidad, tenia que trabajar para seguir ahorrando para poder recuperar el dojo. Fue a darse un baño para despertar bien, decidió que hoy iría a buscar empleo sea como sea, y no regresaría a la casa hasta conseguir uno asi que busco lo mas apropiado para buscar empleo, saco de su armario una falta lisa que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas una blusa blanca un poco escotada con un cinturón fino a su cintura, se maquillo apropiadamente, y suspiro al pensar que tendría tomar el tren de nuevo. Escucho el timbre y fue a ver quien era, abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, saco la cabeza y miro a todos lados, cuando fija su mirada al suelo vio una caja con una nota amarrada la toma y la abre "_me gusto nuestra no cita espero que se repita pero ahora que sea una cita de verdad att ranma" _akane sonrió y abrió la caja, eran las galletas que su mama había preparo, akane esperaba unos típicos chocolates pero al ver el gesto de ranma le causo ternura, se llevo una a la boca y aun estaban crocantes como le gustaban, guardo las galletas en el microondas y salió del departamento, se quedo pensando en quien habría llevado las galletas, seguro había sido ranma, cuando salió busco por todos lados para ver si lo encontraba, pero no. Se dirigió a la estación cuando iba a cruzar la calle, no se había dado cuenta de que un carro estaba pasando, cuando se percato alzo sus brazos y se cubrió, el carro freno y akane aun mantenía los ojos cerrados

-ya es la segunda vez akane, tan vieja y no sabes cruzar la calle – akane abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un ranma sonriente frente a ella

-ranma…- akane lo miro y su aspecto cambio –pero como te atreves a asustarme asi! – dijo akane sintiendo que el corazón le regreso al pecho

-no es mi culpa – miro a otro lado – tu te atravesaste – le señalo el semáforo que estaba en verde y escuchaba un montón de autos pitando pidiendo el paso, akane sentía que la cara se le caía de la vergüenza –sube akane – ranma la tomo de la mano y la subió a su carro

-espera ranma, tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora, nos podemos ver después – dijo akane tratando de salir pero ranma no la dejaba, le había puesto el cinturón de seguridad muy ajustado

-bueno entonces te acompaño – dijo ranma empezando a manejar

-ranma, estoy buscando empleo si…podrías dejarme bajar – dijo akane cruzada de brazos

-ya te dije que no – dijo ranma tranquilo

-tu sabes que para mi es importante el trabajo! No seas inmaduro! – akane lo miro enojada, le gustaba la compañía de ranma pero por ahora no quería, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo lo mas rápido posible

-tranquila akane, solo quiero que veas algo – akane no dijo nada, y se dejo llevar por ranma. Para la sorpresa de akane, ranma la llevo hasta una casa que parecía que estaba abandonada pero bien conservada –bien llegamos

-donde estamos? – pregunto akane, entraron por la parte de atrás, akane se le hizo muy familiar ese patio, miro por todos lado y observo un árbol, se le hacia muy familiar –creo…que ya e estado aquí antes – comento la chica

-pues, aquí viví con mis padres – dijo ranma observando akane que caminaba por todos lados

-ahora lo recuerdo! – dijo akane sonriendo y lo miro a ranma –porque me trajiste aquí?

-bueno quería que vieras algo – ranma camino hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros y la dirigió hasta el árbol, se agacharon y ranma le señalo algo en el árbol, akane lo miro asombrada "_ranma&akane x 100pre" _akane se sonrojo mucho toco las letras y un recuerdo llego a su mente

_FLASHBACK_

-te voy a encontrar akane! – se podía ver a un pequeño reir y correr por todos lados, buscaba dentro de la casa, en el patio por todos lados, de tras de un árbol una pequeña niña se escondía, estaba agachada mirando aquel niño que la busca, ella solo reia tapándose la boca para que el no la encontrara, luego observo al niño que se paro justo frente al árbol pero de espalda –no se vale! No me puede ganar! – dijo cruzando los brazos, luego sintió caer al suelo ya que una niña había brincado a su espalda

-soy mejor que tu! – dijo tocándose el pecho orgullosa, sentada en la espalda del niño

-no es cierto, además yo soy mas fuerte peleando! – dijo también orgulloso parándose del suelo

-yo también soy fuerte! – ambos niños se miraron enojados

-no! Tu eres fea y débil! – dijo ranma sacándole la lengua

-no soy fea! – grito akane, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y con su pequeña manito hacia todo para que no salieran – mi papi dice que soy bonita

-y también eres llorona – dijo ranma riendo, akane lloro por el comentario del niño, y salió corriendo, se sentó de bajo del árbol abrazo sus piernas hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos, ranma se acerco lentamente, estaba asustado el no quería hacerla llorar

-akane? – pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-cállate! Ya no eres mi amigo! – dijo la niña mientras lloraba, al pequeño niño le había dolido y empezó a sollozar

-perdón akane – se sobo los ojos – solo estaba molestando, tu eres muy bonita – akane levanto la vista y vio a ranma con una carita triste sobándose los ojos para no dejar salir ninguna lagrima

-enserio? – pregunto la niña con mucha ingenuidad

-si, y quiero ser tu amigo porque… - el niño miro hacia otro lado mientras jugaba con sus dedos, akane lo miraba sin saber porque actuaba asi

-porque? –pregunto la niña

-bueno porque tu me gustas – dijo tan inocentemente y hacia formas de círculos en la arena, akane sonrió y se sonrojo

-tu también me gustas – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, ranma la miro y mostro una gran sonrisa

-ya se akane tengo una idea!- ranma corrió, akane se levanto y se sacudió la arena del vestido vio a ranma llegar un con una navaja

-ranma! Cuidado nos podemos cortar! – dijo akane asustada

-no te preocupes se como usarla – dijo feliz –mira, escribiré nuestros nombre, ranma empezó a escribir, akane lo miraba ingenua lo que escribía

-ranma y…akane…por siempre? – leyó akane

-si, siempre seremos amigos! – mostro una sonrisa, akane sonrió también – es una promesa – les estiro el meñique, akane entrelazo su meñique con el de el

-una promesa – dijo akane feliz

-por cierto akane, no eres débil – dijo rama – el otro dia me dejaste un chichón- ambos niños rieron

-te dije que soy fuerte! – dijo akane orgullosa mostrando sus pequeños músculos *los cuales no tenia*

-no tienes que ser fuerte porque yo siempre te voy a cuidar – dijo el pequeño ranma

-yo también te voy a cuidar – dijo la pequeña akane feliz

-bueno ya hicimos el juramento ahora hay que sellarlo – ranma se sonrojo mucho

-como? – pregunto akane

-bueno….en la tele vi…que una pareja sellaba sus juramentos con un beso – dijo el niño tímidamente

-un beso? – akane se sonrojo –bueno, entonces démonos un beso – ambos niños se sonrojaron, ranma miro de frente akane

-lista? – pregunto

-si – respondió, ambos cerraron fuertemente sus ojos y se acercaron hasta darse un pequeño e inocente beso, se alejaron y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, taparon sus bocas y rieron

-hiiiuuu – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-aun no quiero besos – dijo ranma

-yo tampoco – reía akane –mejor…- akane se acerco a ranma hasta que le toco el hombro y salió corriendo – atrápame – ambos niños corrían por el patio.

_FINFLASHBACK_

-ahora lo recuerdo – akane reía – siempre te enojabas si te ganaba en algo – lo miro divertida

-y tu siempre llorabas – le dijo ranma rio ranma –además eso solo era cuando éramos niños, ahora siempre seré mejor que tu

-ah si? – akane se acerco a ranma y le toco el hombro y se alejo de el –atrápame si puedes – le saco la lengua y corrió

-eso será fácil – ranma corría de tras de akane, ambos reían se estaban divirtiendo, sentían tanta felicidad al revivir recuerdo de la niñez, akane y ranma comenzaron a sentir que se atraían mutuamente, comenzaron a sentir ese sentimiento al que llaman amor, akane corría pero ranma ahora era más rápido que ella y la acorralo hasta llegar al árbol, ambos respiraban muy fuerte, y no apartaban sus miradas el uno del otro, ranma no lo pensó dos veces y junto sus labios con los de akane, ella al principio no sabía que hacer pero luego cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso de ranma, el la tomo de la cintura y la aferro más a su cuerpo, akane paso sus brazos por el cuello de ranma profundizando aun más el beso, ambos se sentían en el cielo. Ese beso fue lo que necesitaban para saber que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, akane dejo sus miedos atrás, no podía evitar sentir eso por ranma, se separaron para tomar aire y ranma la volvía a besar

-eres…linda…- decía mientras le daba pequeños besos

-ranma…- akane reía de la manera en que ranma la trataba, era muy lindo con ella, se sentía quería por el

-akane, quiero que sepas que desde niños siempre sentí algo por ti, no importa si nos alejamos durante años, cuando volví a verte, sentí algo extraño, no creí sentir algo así y menos con alguien que no conocía, no pude sacarte de mi mente ni por un segundo, y cuando supe que eras tu, sabia que el destino nos había unido de nuevo akane – ranma le dio un beso fugaz – sabia que tendrías que estar conmigo por siempre – ranma abrazo akane muy fuerte

-ranma, a mi me paso igual, cuando recién te vi me gustaste mucho y cuando supe que eras tu no pude evitar sentir esto, es algo muy fuerte que ni yo puedo controlar – akane se separo de el para verlo

-akane, quieres ser mi novia? Mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos? – pregunto ranma dándole algunos besos rápidos

-si ranma, si quiero! - akane abrazo a ranma fuerte se sentía realmente feliz, sabia que estaban destinado a estar el uno con el otro, akane se separo un poco de el para observar el lugar – esta casa, me trae muchos recuerdos felices – dijo sonriendo

-a mi también, aquí fue donde nos conocimos – dijo ranma, akane miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no encontraba empleo

-ranma! Ya es tarde, y no e encontrado un trabajo – dijo bajando la cabeza

-trabajo? Aun sigues con eso akane? – pregunto ranma mirándola de frente –ya te dije que yo puedo ayudarte – se acerco a ella y alzo su cara – y mucho mas ahora que somos novios –

-ranma entiende, no quiero ser una carga quiero hacer esto con mi propio esfuerzo de todas formas fue mi culpa – dijo apenada

-no hay como discutir contigo – ranma miro hacia el cielo y se le había ocurrido una idea – akane ya se! Que te parece si trabajas para mi – dijo con una sonrisa

-trabajar para ti? – akane alzo la ceja – es una broma?

-claro que no, recuerdas a ukyo? –

-si la recuerdo –

-bueno ella me dijo la otra vez que ya no podría trabajar conmigo por razones personales así que, que te parece si eres mi nueva representante – dijo feliz

-representante?- akane aun no se convencía – estas seguro ranma?

-claro, ganaras lo mismo que ganaba ukyo – le tomo las manos – además así podrás viajar conmigo a los siguientes torneos- akane al principio no sonreía pero después le pareció una excelente idea y lo abrazo

-me parece perfecto! – dijo feliz

-bien entonces, tendremos solo que esperar unos días para que puedas firmar el contrato – ambos chicos salieron de la mano hasta el auto para dirigirse a casa de akane.

Akane llego a su casa muy feliz, ya era de noche y quería dormir y soñar con el hombre de su vida, antes de acostarse un mensaje de texto llego a su celular "_buenas noches mi princesa" _sabia que era de ranma, ese hombre cada vez la volvía loca de amor.

A la mañana siguiente su teléfono la despertó, ranma la estaba llamando, se emociono mucho y contesto feliz

-hola ranma…- se sentó en la cama

-hola, solo quería saber como amaneció la mujer mas hermosa del mundo – ese comentario hizo sonrojar akane

-muy bien, ya que soñé contigo – dijo de forma coqueta

-que interesante, porque no bajas y me lo cuentas – akane quedo callada, a que se refería? Acaso estaba afuera? – y de paso te llevo a desayunar – akane se asomo por su ventana y vio a ranma arrimado a su auto saludándola con la mano, akane no salía de su asombro era la manera mas bonita de despertar

-ranma, que haces ahí? – dijo por el teléfono sin dejar de mirarlo

-quise darte una sorpresa, anda baja te espero – ranma colgó y akane se apresuro a vestirse, no dejaba de sonreír estaba realmente feliz, se arreglo se puso un short y una blusa un poco larga con unas botas pequeñas se puso un sombrero café y unas gafas ya que por no hacerlo esperar bajo sin maquillaje, ranma la vio realmente hermosa

-hola – akane lo saludo bajando la cabeza

-aun sin maquillaje te ves hermosa – dijo ranma, akane se sonrojo, como se había dado cuenta, sonrió y subió a su auto –hoy planee un día solo para los dos – dijo ranma mientras manejaba

-de verdad? – akane lo miro sonriendo – ya quiero ver a donde me llevaras

-solo espera amor, ya verás – del solo hecho que ranma la llamara amor, hacia que los bellos de su piel se pusieran en punta

Ranma la llevo a un restaurante entraron y desayunaron, al salir ranma no la dejo subir al auto

-que pasa? – pregunto akane confundida

-bueno vamos a ir a un lugar, pero antes…- saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo – tengo que vendarte los ojos

-vendármelos – akane reía –que planeas ranma, acaso vas a secuestrarme?

-no suena mala idea, pero no es eso – ranma le amarro el pañuelo y deposito un beso en su cuello

-tengo que asustarme? – pregunto akane divertida

-no lo creo – dijo ranma y la guio hasta el asiento, ranma dio la vuelta y se subió –lista akane

-lista – dijo con una sonrisa

Ranma comenzó a conducir por todo el camino no decía nada, ambos permanecieron callados, akane iba calculando el tiempo y sabia que había pasado mas de una hora

-seguro no es un secuestro ranma? – pregunto akane

-ya te dije que no – sintió la mano de ranma tocar la suya y tomarla

-quiero que compartas esto conmigo – después de media hora mas el auto se detuvo –llegamos – akane sintió a ranma bajar de auto y rápidamente abrir la puerta de ella, la tomo de la mano y caminar

-a donde vamos? – akane sintió el viento soplar en su rostro, no había ruido alguno de carros o personas, asi que sabia que no estaban en la ciudad – donde estamos?

-que impaciente eres akane – ranma paro y se puso detrás de akane y le quito el pañuelo, akane quedo con la boca abierta, la había a una cabaña en un lago, era preciosa, la cabaña no era tan grande como la casa de ranma pero era perfecta para dos personas –es…hermoso ranma, de quien es? –pregunto mirándolo

-es mia, la compre en secreto, aquí vengo cuando quiero alejarme del mundo, aquí puedo pensar, y entrenar mas tranquilo – ranma la tomo de la mano y la guio a la cabaña

-has venido con alguien mas – pregunto akane entrando

-no, eres la única que ha venido – ranma la abrazo por la espalda –y quiero que seas la ultima – la comenzó a besar por el cuello

-es hermoso ranma, me encanta que tengas este tipo de detalles conmigo – dijo akane dando la vuelta para quedar frente a el y besarlo

-mira prepare todo para pasar el dia aquí –ranma la llevo hacia el comedor y vio la mesa llena de bocadillos, akane se sentía como niño en dulcería, tenia mucho por escoger

-como ya mismo es la hora del almuerzo, podemos comer lo que queramos – dijo ranma feliz

-ranma…esto es…mucho – akane reia

-bueno tengo que alimentar a mi futura esposa –

Durante el día akane y ranma jugaban, conversaban, reían, hasta decidieron bañarse en el lago, todo el día estuvo lleno de besos, caricias, muchas palabras de afecto. Akane sentía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ranma, y el sentía lo mismo, estaba enamorado de akane, como un loco. Casi anochecía y estaban abrazados cubiertos por una manta mirando el lago

-no quiero que acabe el día – dijo ranma

-yo tampoco pero, algún día volveremos verdad – pregunto akane con la esperanza de volver

-tengo lo por seguro akane, este será nuestro lugar secreto – ranma la tomo de la barbilla y deposito un beso en sus labios – creo que es hora de irnos si no queremos llegar tarde

-tienes razón – ambos se levantaron – pase un día hermoso ranma, gracias –

-habrán muchos mas así – ambos caminaron tomados de las manos, hasta el auto para emprender camino a casa

Pasaron los días, akane y ranma estaban realmente felices, aun no querían hacer oficial su noviazgo habían decidido decírselo a todos en la fiesta del padre de akane, mientras tanto sus encuentros eran en el apartamento de akane, se llenaban de besos y caricias durante todas las noches

-amor, mañana iremos a casa, vamos a firmar el contrato te parece bien? – dijo ranma abrazándola

-si amor, mañana iremos – akane estaba empezando a dormirse en sus brazos, la cama era muy cómoda así que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente ranma y akane se dirigieron a la casa, pero al parece no había nadie

-hola? Mamá? – llamo pero al parecer no había nadie

-creo que no hay nadie – dijo akane

-bueno mejor para nosotros así estamos solos – ranma la atrajo hacia el y la beso un tierno beso que a la vez era apasionado

-espera ranma…-ranma no dejaba de besarla – puede llegar alguien

-está bien – se alejo de ella con pocas ganas de soltarla – iré por tu contrato – ranma desapareció de la vista de akane, ella empezó a rondar la casa y vio las fotos de la familia se veían muy contentos, en ese momento tocaron el timbre, akane espero a ranma pero el no regresaba así que decidió abrir la puerta y se encontró con la persona que jamás espero ver

-tu!? – dijo akane sorprendida

-se puede saber que haces tu aquí! – una mujer de ojos purpura la miraba con desprecio

-shamppo…- fue lo único que dijo akane, la verdad nunca espero encontrarse con ella

-que haces en la casa de mi prometido? – shamppo se abrió paso y entro, prometido? Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de akane, no dejaba de salir de su impresión –me descuido por unos días y ya busca consuelo en otra!

-acaso tu…y ranma….-

-si, ranma es mi novio desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo creer que este con una resbalosa como tu – se acerco akane desafiante – te lo advierto si te atreves acercarte a ranma te las veras conmigo - akane se enojo mucho por la amenaza

-no te creo!, ranma es mi novio!

-si no fuera cierto entonces dime que hago aquí, además el es mío durante algunos años! Tu solo eres algo pasajero para el, solo eres una zorra! –dijo shamppo

-no te permito que me hables asi! – grito akane

-asi se les habla a las zorras que quieren quitarle el novio a una! –

_Música que crei perfecta es esta (_ watch?v=JBLctVV3Ai4)

akane sintió una punzada en el pecho, no de nuevo, no podía estar pasando, todos los momentos que vivió con ranma fue tan real, pero todo cayo en un segundo, akane solo echo a correr del lugar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin mirar a nadie, sin detenerse, no le importaba que pasaran los carros, no le importaba nada en ese momento, maldecía para si misma, como podía ser tan estúpida, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarse llevar por nadie, pero fue muy ingenua y se arrepentía mucho, lo peor era que estaba con la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, con shamppo.

-perdón la demora akane solo que….- para la sorpresa de ranma akane no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba shamppo con una mirada muy seductora

-shamppo? Que haces aquí? – bajo las escaleras – donde esta akane?

-que? Yo no vi a nadie – dijo shamppo abrazándolo, ranma se alejaba de ella

-no digas mentiras, dime donde esta akane! – ranma estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-ella se fue! Se dio cuenta de que la que merece estar a tu lado soy yo! – dijo shamppo

-estas loca! Ya te dije un millón de veces que no quiero nada contigo! – ranma se alejo de ella y la empujo hasta la puerta y cerro la puerta – y si no te importa me voy a buscar a mi novia! – corrió hasta el auto

-ranma no te atrevas! – shamppo solo vio a ranma alejarse del lugar, estaba hirviendo del coraje, como alguien como akane podía arrebatarle al hombre que amo por años, pero akane tendo la mujer que siempre desprecio

Ranma conducía a mucha velocidad quería encontrar a akane a como de lugar se dirigió al departamento de ella, por mas que tocaba la puerta no recibía respuestas

-akane! Ábreme! Tenemos que hablar! – ranma estaba seguro que shamppo le había dicho algo pero ya era imposible akane no abría la puerta, así que decidió irse y dejar que ella se calmara, mañana hablaría con ella. Akane se encontraba en su cama arropada de pies a cabeza llorando como nunca había llorado en su vida, sentía que el mundo se le había venido encima, nada se compara con el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lloro por horas y vio su teléfono tenía 50 llamadas perdidas de ranma vio la hora y ya era de madrugada, akane se seco las lagrimas

-no más! Nunca más llorare por alguien! – se levanto y abrió su armario –me iré de aquí! Aquí solo e sufrido por miserables que no valen la pena! – las lagrimas caían por su mejilla y ellas las secaba, se acerco a su teléfono y llamo a la aerolínea

-hola? Si quiero un boleto para Londres lo mas rápido posible por favor – hizo una pausa –si, mañana esta bien adiós

Miro el teléfono por un segundo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-maldito ranma! Eres igual a todos!

A la mañana siguiente akane decida a irse tomo todas sus cosas, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y encontró la pulsera que de niños ranma se la había regalado, la miro y la dejo de nuevo ahí, bajo las escaleras y antes de salir noto que estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte pero no le importo salio asi no mas, estaba muy triste quería alejarse por un tiempo de ranma hasta poder olvidarlo por completo, se paro a tomar un taxi y sintió un brazo que la tomaba del hombro

-a donde crees que vas! – akane vio a ranma, estaba mojado y con la misma ropa del dia anterior, acaso ranma se quedo afuera esperándola? Sus ojos estaban hinchados se notaba que había llorado, akane se solto del agarre de ranma

-no me toques ranma! Tu estas muerto para mi! – akane se apresuro en tomar un taxi y uno justo paro en ese momento

-ni si quiera me escuchas! Necesito explicarte lo de shamppo – ranma no quería soltarla

-no hay nada que explicar! Quédate con tu prometida y déjame sola! – akane lanzo la maleta al auto

-shamppo no es mi prometida entiende! – ranma la obligo hacerla voltear para verla a los ojos

-escúchame ranma! Me han visto la cara de estúpida antes! Pero esta vez no dejare que te burles de mi! – se soltó del agarre de ranma y entro rápidamente al taxi, empezó a llorar y le indico al señor que acelerara, ranma empezó a sentir de nuevo las lagrimas caer, estaba perdiendo akane? Por culpa de la estúpida de shamppo?, el taxi empezó andar y ranma comenzó a correr de tras de el

-akane! Lo prometiste! – akane miro a ranma que corría tras ella y vio como lloraba, eso le partía el corazón –TE AMO! – fue lo ultimo que escucho, ranma vio alejarse al taxi cayo de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar, se sentía un niño, solo quería recuperar akane, en ese momento alzo la mirada y vio que el taxi se había detenido, agitado no dejaba de mirar el taxi, vio como akane bajaba del auto y se quedo de pie, ella también se encontraba llorando, ranma se puso de pie y de forma insegura camino hacia ella, en ese momento akane corrió hacia el esto hizo que el también corriera hacia ella, ranma la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, lloraron y se abrazaron muy fuerte

-no vuelvas hacerme esto akane – dijo entre sollozos

-júrame que no tienes nada con shamppo – ranma se alejo de ella y tomo su rostro con sus manos

-te lo juro akane – ranma beso akane de una manera apasionada, como si el mundo se fuera acabar en ese momento – te amo! Te amo! Solo a ti te amo akane! – dijo mientras la besaba

-yo también te amo ranma! Y te creo! Confió ciegamente en ti – lo besaba apasionadamente – no quiero perderte de nuevo

Akane se separo de el y corrió al taxi y bajo sus cosas del auto, corrió hacia ranma y tomo su mano para dirigirse al departamento, entraron y se volvieron a besar de manera descontrolada, no podían parar de besarse, akane acariciaba la espalda de ranma, enredaba sus manos en su cabello, tomando su trenza y jugando con ella, ranma la levanto en el aire haciendo que ella quedara con las piernas abrazadas a la cintura de el

-dime que me amaras siempre akane – decía ranma mientas la besaba, akane con las manos en el cuello de ranma lo besaba y mordía sus labios

-siempre ranma….siempre te amare- ranma llevo akane hasta la habitación y la deposito en la cama no le importaba que en ese momento estuvieran mojados –solo serás mío verdad – pregunto akane entre besos y carisias

-solo seré tuyo akane – ranma se aparto de akane para contemplar su cuerpo, gracias a la lluvia se podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo para su suerte akane no llevaba un brasier, la despojo de su blusa para verla mejor, sus senos eran perfectos su abdomen también lo era

-eres hermosa akane…- dijo para volverla a besar, akane también se dejo llevar por la pasión y lo despojo de su ropa, su corazón latía muy fuerte sabia lo que iba a pasar, tenía miedo, pues nunca había estado con nadie, ranma noto el miedo de akane y la miro

-pasa algo akane? – pregunto susurrando a sus labios

-ranma…yo…nunca e hecho esto – dijo tímida mirando sus manos

-akane –hizo una pausa –yo tampoco – akane miro sorprendida a ranma, no podía creerlo como es que alguien como el tan famosos entre las mujeres nunca hubiera estado con una

-es cierto eso? – pregunto akane

-te lo juro akane, nunca e estado con una mujer- akane sonrió complacida y volvió a besar a ranma, ambos ya estaban bajo las sabanas y sin ropa

-tengo un poco de miedo – dijo akane

-yo estoy muy nervioso – ranma levanto su rostro y la beso tiernamente – akane júrame que después de esto te casaras conmigo – akane miro a ranma cada vez se enamoraba mucho mas de el, el tenia la facilidad de enamorarla

-te lo juro – akane sonrió y esa noche ambos se pertenecieron el uno al otro, una noche llena de amor, de entrega, de promesas, ranma y akane se juraron amor eterno mientras entregaban sus cuerpos, se amaron todo el día hasta llegar la noche, ya estaban exhaustos abrazados y se quedaron dormidos, esa noche compartirían el mismo sueño, ranma estaba realmente feliz, nunca había amado a alguien como amaba akane, y akane sentía que podría dar la vida por ranma, el era la única persona con la que estaría de ahora en adelante, akane durmió abrazada al cuerpo de ranma, ese día solo eran ellos dos, nadie mas importaba

**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…

…**..**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, me gusta mucho escribir asi que seguire escribiendo mas porque esta historia no acaba asi, aun faltan encuentros, peleas y después un final feliz, buenas noches a todos y hasta luego :D**


	5. futuros planes

**HOLA! :D**

**Bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios **** me alegra mucho que hallan seguido con la historia y que sea de su agrado.**

**Me encanta escribir, y mas cuando se me vienen ideas a la cabeza, es lo mio :D **

**Bueno sigamos…**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

Ranma y akane habían pasado su primera noche juntos, amándose, perteneciéndose, entregándose todo su amor. Ranma abrazaba akane, el se sentía completo, tenia el amor se la mujer que deseaba, tenia todo lo que quería, akane se sentía una mujer completa, no había nada que le quitara la felicidad en ese momento, pero una espina en el zapato le molestaba, solo el echo de recordar a shamppo la irritaba, tenia que saber que era shamppo en su vida.

-ranma…- llamo a su amado –estas dormido – pregunto

-no – dijo besando su cuello

-dime algo -….- de donde conoces a shamppo – akane tenía miedo de la respuesta de ranma, pensaba en muchas cosas, amiga, acosadora, novia, hasta esposa cruzaba por su cabeza, conocía bien a shamppo y sabia que de esa mujer se podía esperar cualquier cosa

-shamppo…-ranma apretó mas akane – a ella la conocí en china en uno de mis viajes, mi padre y yo nos quedamos en un hotel a pasar la noche y ella era una sirvienta del hotel, cuando llegamos me llamo la atención que ella fuera tan atenta, me daba mucha comida sin pagar nada, se ofrecía para ayudarme, hasta dijo que quería algún día casarse conmigo, yo no le preste atención pensé que solo estaba bromeando, en la noche cuando iba a dormir, sentí un peso en mi cama, cuando me levante vi a shamppo en una bata pequeña mirándome seductoramente, se lanzo sobre mi pero la aparte le dije que no lo hiciera que no me interesaba, ella se ofendí y se fue, cuando nos íbamos del hotel, shamppo me pidió que la llevara pero le dije que no. Desde entonces me ha seguido el paso, cuando vine a vivir aquí, me entere de que se había graduado de la universidad y tenía un buen puesto, supo donde vivía y siempre iba a mi casa a seducirme, me buscaba en todos lados, en fin era una pesada

-esa mujer está loca – dijo akane, detestaba la idea de que shamppo estuviera obsesionada con ranma

-sí, pero akane – la volteo para verla – quiero que no te acerques a ella, evítala, tengo miedo de que pueda hacer algo contra ti – akane se asusto, sabía que shamppo estaba loca, pero no sabía que podía llegar a ser una psicópata

-lo prometo – dijo akane – pero si ella me busca no tendré remedio que enfrentarla y darle su merecido – dijo decida

-no me importa si sabes pelear o no – ranma tomo con su mano suavemente el rostro de akane – si te pasa algo yo me muero akane – los ojos de akane brillaron y su rostro se sonrojo, se acerco a ranma y le dio un tierno beso, ranma bajo su mano hasta llegar a su cintura y la aferro a el, akane paso su brazo por debajo del de ranma para aferrase a su espalda, ranma empezó a besarla con mucha mas pasión, y sin mas ni mas ranma agarro akane y la puso debajo de el acomodándose perfectamente al cuerpo de akane, y se volvieron a entregar, entre besos, caricias, gemidos, se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban.

En una oficina se podía observar a una chica de cabellos purpuras, muy exaltada, muriéndose de la ira, como era posible que un poco mujer como akane logro conquistar al hombre que ella intento seducir por años. Que podía tener akane que ella no, sin duda tenia mucho mejor cuerpo, era mas sexy, y una mujer muy decida, no era nada comparada con akane, daba vueltas en su oficina, hasta que paro y tomo el teléfono

-lo conseguiste? – pregunto – perfecto, dame el numero – shamppo comenzó anotar y colgó, tomo otra vez el teléfono para llamar

-hola? Kotsumaro? – la mirada de shamppo reflejaba maldad absoluta, y un gran resentimiento –necesito verte, nos vemos a las 6 donde siempre

Ranma estaba tomando un baño mientras akane cocinaba para almorzar, ranma desde la ducha podía sentir un exquisito aroma, sin duda esa mujer tenía todo, akane estaba cantando en la cocina y recibe una llamada, bajo la llama de todo para que se cocinara más lento a lo que ella contestaba

-hola? – alzo el teléfono mientras se limpiaba las manos

-hola akane como estas – ryoga estaba en la otra línea

-hola ryoga, hace mucho que no se de ti – akane sonrió – estuviste muy ocupado con ukyo?

-jeje bueno, de eso precisamente quería hablarte – se podía ver a ryoga sonrojado en la otra línea – bueno me preguntaba si podía llevar a ukyo al cumpleaños de tu papá

-claro ryoga no hay problema – akane se sentó – y así podrás presentarla a todos

-akane…y tu? Y ranma? – pregunto tímido

-jeje después lo sabrás ryoga – akane se puso de pie y observo la comida –después hablamos ryoga deje la estufa prendida

-de acuerdo akane, adiós –ambos colgaron

-quien era? – ranma sorprendió akane abrazándola por la cintura

-era ryoga, dice que va a llevar a ukyo al cumpleaños de papá – akane siguió cocinando

-akane, ya mismo iremos a comprarle un regalo a tu papá, te parece? – ranma se sentó al frente de ella para obsérvala cocinando

-me parece perfecto – akane le robo un beso y siguió con lo suyo

En una casa un poco lejos de ahí se podía ver que había mucho movimiento, dos mujeres saliendo y entrando de la casa, y un hombre jugando con dos niñas

-Nabiki, faltan algunas sillas – kasumi grito de la escalera – de donde sacamos las otras

-no te preocupes, llamaré a alguien – nabiki se asomo

-papá, iré a ver tu traje y el de tofu para esta noche – kasumi se asomo a la sala

-no te preocupes hija yo puedo ir – soun se levanto de la silla

-abuelito llevamos – las niñas comenzaron a brincar alrededor de el

-no hijas, su abuelo no puede llevarlas – dijo kasumi

-pero yo quería dulces – dijo una haciendo un puchero

-yo también! – la otra cruzo los brazos e hiso un puchero, haciendo reír a soun

-no se preocupen yo les traeré unos dulces – soun comenzó a ir a la entrada

-si! – gritaron las niñas

-kasumi, akane vendrá? – pregunto soun a su hija

-claro, ella vendrá con ranma – soun abrió los ojos sorprendido

-ranma? Ranma saotome? El hijo de mi amigo genma? – mostro una sonrisa

-si, la última vez que los vi iban a comer juntos – sonrió kasumi

-que alegría, yo sabía que algún día se iban a encontrar! – el hombre salió feliz de la casa

Kasumi vio a su hermana bajar deprisa

-enseguida regreso, están llevando las sillas que faltan – nabiki salió corriendo sin dejar hablar a kasumi, ella miro a sus hijas y se les acerco

-bueno niñas, que les parece si vamos a ver que se van a poner ahora en la noche – las niñas gritaron de alegría y tomaron la mano de su mama y subieron

Ranma y akane iban en el auto, akane tomo la mano de ranma y el volteaba en ocasiones para mirar su bello rostro

-akane, has pensado en que regalarle a tu papá? – pregunto ranma

-bueno, e estado ahorrando, quería regalarle un viaje pero no cuenta que valla solo –

-porque no le compramos unos zapatos nuevos –

-podría ser buena idea – akane lo observo – ya se, tu le regalas los zapatos y yo le compro un reloj

-excelente – ranma llego a la calle de las tiendas – mira ahí podría ser un buen lugar

Ambos bajaron y comenzaron a mirar en todas las tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para soun, akane se veía feliz y eso le alegraba a ranma, verla sonreír era lo que lo enamoraba. Entraron algunas tiendas y compraron las cosas para soun

-valla sí que nos demoramos – dijo akane

-pero el regalo tenía que ser perfecto asi que vale la pena – ranma dejo las cosas en el auto –pero aun no acabamos akane – dijo sonriendo

-qué? Porque? – lo miro ingenua

-bueno, faltamos nosotros – le guiño el ojo

-no te molestes ranma, tengo algunos vestidos – dijo akane

-no es molestia, quiero verte con algo que yo te regale – ranma la tomo de las manos – anda si no aceptas no dejare de molestarte – akane lo observo por un minuto y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar

Pasearon por algunas tiendas de ropa, para ranma no era difícil escoger su prenda, escogió una camisa blanca con botones dorados y un pantalón oscuro, akane era la que mas se demoraba, se probaba uno y otro vestido, ranma estaba sentado apunto de quedarse dormido hasta que siente unos labios sobre los suyos y abre los ojos

-ya lo escogí – vio a su novia en frente de el

-ya era hora, las mujeres son muy indecisas cuando compran ropa – ranma rio

-no seas bobo, solo queremos vernos bien y tenemos que escoger lo que mejor nos luzca – le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso a su amado, ranma sonrió y la tomo de la mano para salir del lugar, akane miro la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6 así que apresuro a ranma para irse de ahí ya que ella sabía que se iba a demorar mucho

En un hotel lujoso, shamppo estaba sentada en la cama comiendo algunas cerezas, miraba a la ventana y veía toda la ciudad, alguien entro a la habitación y se paro frente a ella, shamppo alzo la mirada y sonrió

-qué difícil es contactarte – dijo shamppo poniéndose de pie

-no me gusta que me llamen, creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que yo te buscaría – un hombre alto, con un buen físico, cabello oscuro con unos ojos verdes la observaba, shamppo se acerco a él y le robo un fugaz beso, el chico sonrió pero no hiso nada –bueno dime para que me buscabas

-tenía muchas ganas de verte – shamppo se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas – además, quería hablarte de alguien

-de quien? – el chico tomo una silla la puso en frente de la chica

-de tu ex prometida – lo miro alzando la ceja, el chico la miro interesado y se acerco a ella – creo que te va a interesar Kotsumaro

-akane? Y ahora qué pasa con ella –

-quiero decirte que yo no tenía nada contra akane, pero después de lo que me hizo – miro a Kotsumaro con rabia – soy capaz de matarla

-tranquila fierecilla – Kotsumaro tomo la barbilla de shamppo y acaricio su rostro – dime que te hizo akane que te puso de muy mal humor

-pues tu akane…- apoyo sus brazo a la cama y acerco su rostro a Kotsumaro – se revuelca con mi hombre- la cara de Kotsumaro se vio seria por un momento se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana

-akane con otro hombre? – el chico puso sus manos en los bolsillos, su aspecto lucia muy serio, estaba muy enojado, akane con otro? En el fondo él nunca la había olvidado y sentía muchos celos, después de mucho tiempo sabiendo que akane no estaba con nadie estaba satisfecho, pero ahora que supo que estaba con otro quedo intranquilo – y quien es el afortunado?

-tú lo conoces – shamppo se acerco a él – es ranma saotome – el chico rio

-así que ranma saotome, valla habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, akane decide quedarse con el que más detesto – apretó sus puños

-si, te quito el puesto de ganador en el torneo, te quito a tu ex prometida y ahora…- shamppo lo miro – puede quitarte el dojo de soun tendo

-jamás! – el chico camino dando la espalda a shamppo – solo le dije akane que tendría el dojo de vuelta si lograba pagarme la cantidad que le ofrecí! Cosa que nunca lograría porque es mucho dinero! – Kotsumaro hervía del coraje

-ranma tiene el dinero suficiente para pagarlo – shamppo miraba a la ventana

-primero muerto!, después de que akane cancelo la boda, fastidio todos mis planes –

-sigues con la tonta idea de tu padre – shamppo volteo a verlo

-dijo que no vería ni un solo centavo de su fortuna si no le daba un hijo que venga del vientre de akane –se viro para verla – el dojo es lo único que pude sacarle! Por eso le ofrecí el trato para que ella regresara conmigo así sea por recuperar el dojo pero nunca me busco!

-es una lastima, ella ahora esta con otro – shamppo sonreía

-todo habría salido bien… – se acerco a shamppo y la tomo de la barbilla fuerte – si tu no hubieras aparecido seduciéndome! Así akane no nos hubiera visto y no hubiera cancelado la boda – la empujo a la cama – ahora sería muy rico!

-pues tu no te quejabas esa ocasión – shamppo se recostó en la cama en forma seductora – es mas, lo disfrutaste mucho, por suerte la torpe de akane no vio que fui yo

-y aun asi tuviste el descaro de contratarla en tu empresa – dijo con voz ronca acercándose a ella

-querías que te tuviera informado o no? – shamppo beso ferozmente a Kotsumaro

-si…- el se alejo de ella – después habrá tiempo para esto – ahora ire a darle una visita a un viejo amigo – el chico reía – me entere que celebraran el cumpleaños de soun, quiero darles una sorpresa – el chico sonrió y salio del lugar

Todos estaban listos para la gran noche, kasumi y los demás se adelantaron para ir a recibir a los invitados, soun estaba contento ya que veria a sus amigos, estaba probando los bocadillos y siente una mano en su hombro

-cuanto tiempo tendo – soun se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo genma

-señor….saotome – los hombres por un momento se miraron serios y luego comenzaron a llorar como niños y abrazarse

-que lindos se los ve – decía nodoka viendo la escena

-tia nodoka, que gusto volver a verla – kasumi se acerco

-kasumi! – la abraso – mira que hermosa estas, que gusto verte

-a mi no me va a saludar? – nabiki apareció de tras de la señora

-nabiki! – la abraso – siempre tan hermosa, mírense las dos, están preciosas

-akane vendrá con su hijo cierto? – pregunto nabiki – si no me hubieran dicho que era ranma el que conocimos de pequeño nunca me hubiera dado cuenta – dijo riendo

-es normal que no lo recuerden pasaron muchos años – dijo nodoka

-akane me llamo y dijo que estaba en camino, viene con ranma – dijo kasumi

-la verdad, me alegra tanto que ranma y akane estén juntos – nodoka miro a soun y a genma – siempre dijimos que ellos estarían destinados a encontrarse

-quien diría no? Novios desde niños y ahora también lo son – dijo nabiki

-es una historia muy bonita – kasumi puso su mano en su mejilla imaginando a los chicos casándose – cuando alguien esta destinado a estar con otra personas, el destino se encarga de reunirlos

- amor las niñas…- tofu apareció riendo nervioso de tras de las mujeres con dos niñas con la cara muy sucia de comida – creo que comieron mucho – las niñas reían despacio

-pero que hermosas kasumi – nodoka se agacho para verlas – se parecen mucho a ti y también a su padre

-muchas gracias señora nodoka – dijo tofu

-no me digas señora, de ahora en adelante dime tia nodoka – le sonrió, luego observo a las niñas

-y ustedes preciosuras como se llaman – las niñas salieron de tras de su papa para ponerse frente a nodoka

-mi nombre es Noriko – dijo una con un dedo en su boca mirándola tímida

-y el mío sakura – dijo la otra

-yo soy su tía nodoka, vengan conmigo yo las limpiare – nodoka agarro las manos de las niñas y las llevo a la cocina

-ya me la imagino con los hijos de ranma y akane – dijo nabiki

-eso la pondría muy feliz – comento kasumi

Ranma en el departamento estaba apurando a akane que aun no dejaba de arreglarse, estaba en la sala viendo la televisión

-akane ya estas lista? – grito de donde estaba

-ya casi – grito akane, ranma suspiro y miro la hora ya eran las ocho y media, escucho abrirse la puerta y vio salir a akane, se quedo con la boca abierta, al verla con un vestido blanco con brillo ajustado, largo, un con un escote que le hacia resaltar su figura, su cabello se lo había ondulado y se había echo un peinado dejando caer algunos churos, dejaba ver su cuello tan apetecible por el muchacho, akane sonrió y se sonrojo al ver como ranma la miraba

-estas…hermosa – ranma se levanto y camino hacia su novia, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el – estas demasiado hermosa, no dudare en darle su merecido a quien quiera mirarte

-tu también te ves muy bien ranma, seguro todas te miraran, como tus fans – dijo divertida

-ya no es lo mismo, ahora todos saben que eres mi novia, asi que nadie se molesta en seguirme- dijo ranma robándole un beso a akane –tengo muchas ganas de quitarte la ropa y hacerte mi mujer- dijo con voz ronca

-ranma, que te parece si dejamos eso para cuando regresemos – dijo con voz seductora dándole un beso en el cuello, lo cual estremeció al chico

-entonces vámonos rápido, porque si seguimos aquí no dudare en hacerlo – ranma la tomo de la mano y se fueron

En la fiesta ya había algunos invitados, todos estaban felices de la vida, genma y soun no dejaban de hablar y beber sake, nodoka se divertía conversando con kasumi y nabiki

-que raro ranma ya debe de haber llegado – comento nodoka

-mire ahí están – tofu señalo a la entrada y todos posaron su vista en los chicos que ingresaban tomados de la mano, genma y soun corrieron hacia ellos

-que alegría ranma que por fin estés con mi pequeña –decia llorando

-ese es mi hijo! Igual a su padre! – genma también lloraba

-acaso están bebiendo – pregunto ranma mirándolos sospechoso

-ranma esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre! – dijo genma

-akane hija mia que hermosa te ves – soun abrazo a su hija

-jejej gracias papá – lo abraso también – feliz cumpleaños – los chicos le entregaron sus presentes a soun

-que lindos obsequios – genma y soun se alejaron para seguir tomando

-valla padres que tenemos – dijo ranma riendo

-si, se ven muy felices – akane no les quitaba la vista de encima – hace mucho tiempo que no se veian

-es mejor dejar que se diviertan – dijo ranma tomando akane de la mano – ven vamos a saludar a todos

Los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaban kasumi y los demás, todos se saludaron con abrazos

-valla asi que tenemos nuevo cuñado – dijo nabiki

-nabiki no los molestes – dijo kasumi

-es un placer conocerte al fin ranma, me han hablado mucho de ti – tofu saludo al chico – tienes mucha suerte akane es una niña muy linda

-gracias tofu – dijo akane

-lo se tengo mucha suerte de tenerla a mi lado – dijo ranma abrazando a su novia

-espero que la hagas muy feliz o te las veras conmigo – una voz familiar sonó, ranma dio la vuelta y vio a ryoga de tras de el sonriendo y a ukyo aferrada a su brazo

-ryoga! – akane se puso feliz de ver a su amigo –hola ukyo como están?

-bien gracias – sonrio la chica

-y a ti mas te vale hacer feliz a ukyo – dijo ranma sonriendo

-akane te ves hermosa – dijo ryoga

-ustedes también se ven muy bien – akane sonrió – se ve que están felices juntos –

-te dije que se llevarían bien – hablo ranma – hacen una linda pareja

-pues si, en estos días ukyo y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas lindas juntos – ryoga abrazo a ukyo

-si no fuera por ranma creo que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido – comento su amiga

-me alegro que estén muy felices - dijo akane

-bueno ya que están todos aquí es momento de decir algo – ranma obtuvo la atención de todos, se paro en el centro de el escenario y tomo un micrófono –akane quieres acercarte porfavor – el corazón de akane se acelero, todos empezaron a murmuras sobre que estaría pasando, los papas de ranma y akane estaban viéndolos sin quitarles la vista de encima, akane llego al lugar donde estaba ranma, estaba muy nerviosa por la actitud de el chico, ranma tomo la mano de akane y se acerco a ella y con micrófono en mano empezó hablar

-akane, te conoci desde que eramos apenas niños, nos llevamos muy bien, hasta te convertiste en mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, aun no estábamos en edad para esas cosas de adultos, pero juramos algo, juramos que si nos volveríamos a ver serias mi esposa – todos se sorprendieron y algunos suspiraban, los ojos de akane comenzaron a humedecerse – el día que nos separamos, y corrí de tras del carro donde ibas con tu papá me prometiste que te casarías conmigo cuando volviera, no sabia si te volvería a ver, ya que pasaron muchos años – ranma hizo pausa – pero cuando vi a una chica en el tren enfadada conmigo porque me robe su asiento –akane rio por el comentario – me robaste el corazón…nunca me había pasado eso, pero fuiste la primera en gustarme a simple vista, había algo en ti que no sabia como explicar, pero me volvía loco, no podía sacarte de mi mente ni un solo segundo –las lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de akane – cuando empeze a toparme contigo, me di cuenta de que eran señales y que debíamos estar juntos, cuando me entere que la mujer de la que estaba loco era la pequeña niña que le jure mi amor, supe que el destino estaba empeñado en juntarnos, y estoy muy agradecido por eso – ranma se agacho frente akane, akane temblo al ver la posición del chico – por eso esta noche, quiero cumplir con mi promesa de hacerte mi esposa, quiero que lo sepan todos – ranma saco un estuche de su bolsillo – te amo akane tendo, quieres casarte conmigo –akane comenzó a llorar de la felicidad, todos estaban atentos esperando la respuesta de akane

-si! Si quiero! – akane se lanzo a su ahora prometido y lo beso, ranma se puso de pie con akane en sus brazos besándose, todos los presentes comenzaron aplaudir felices, los padres lloraban de la felicidad, la madre de akane se acerco a ellos y los abraso

-felicidades chicos – se seco las lagrimas – me alegra tanto que por fin estén juntos

-muchas gracias tia nodoka – dijo akane secándose las lagrimas

-gracias mamá – dijo ranma

Los padres se acercaron a ellos con lagrimas en los ojos muy orgullosos

-dejaste a tu padre orgulloso ranma! – golpeo su hombro

-los felicito a los dos, es la mejor noticia que pudieron darme – soun lloraba y abrazo a su amigo genma

Todos comenzaron acercarse, nabiki, ukyo y kasumi se acercaron akane para felicitarla mientras tofu y ryoga se acercaron a ranma para también felicitarlo, todos estaban contentos

-akane que felicidad- kasumi abrazo a su hermana

-valla todas se casan menos yo – dijo entre risas nabiki

-tranquila nabiki luego te casaras – rio akane

-que hermoso como ranma se te declaro – dijo ukyo

-si, la verdad no creía que haría eso – dijo akane feliz, todas comenzaron a ver su anillo

En el otro lado

-oye ranma espero que hagas feliz akane – dijo ryoga

-los felicito – tofu abrazo a ranma

-yo también los felicito – todos voltearon a ver a un hombre de traje

-se puede saber que haces aquí maldito! – ranma vio la reacción de ryoga

-tu no estabas invitado! – dijo tofu

-tranquilos, solo vine a felicitar a mi ex suegro – ranma se sorprendió cuando dijo ex suegro

-kotsumaro…- ranma escucho la voz de akane, luego vio al tipo y su semblante cambio por completo, miraba con mucha ira al hombre, y el solo sonreía viendo la reacción de todos los presentes

..

…..

…

…

…

**Bueno hasta aquí llego :D**

**Espero que les halla gustado**

**Seguire escribiendo después :D**

**Muchos abrazos para todos y hasta luego! **


	6. secuestran a akane

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y seguirla :D me da mas animos para seguir escribiendo **

**Continuemos.**

…

…**.**

…

…

-Kotsumaro…- ranma escucho la voz de akane, luego vio al tipo y su semblante cambio por completo, miraba con mucha ira al hombre, y el solo sonreía viendo la reacción de todos los presentes

-el es Kotsumaro?- dijo ranma –tu…

-si saotome, mi nombre es Kotsumaro Ichida – miro fijamente a ranma – ahora me recuerdas?

-asi que tu eres el infeliz que le arruino la vida a akane! – ranma apretó los puños, sentía su sangre hervir de solo recordarlo

-se puede saber que haces aquí! – akane salió y se paro en frente de Kotsumaro

-akane estas hermosa como siempre – dijo tratando de tomarla de la barbilla pero ella no se dejo, ranma empujo al tipo haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi prometida! – dijo ranma queriendo lanzarse encima y golpearlo hasta matarlo

-tu prometida? – Kotsumaro rio frenéticamente, todos los presentes estaban asustados, la presencia de Kotsumaro siempre traía desgracias

-Kotsumaro por favor vete de aquí – dijo soun tratando de calmar el ambiente

-vine a ver con mis propios ojos a la parejita del año – Kotsumaro fijo su mirada en akane – te felicito akane, no pierdes el tiempo

-lo nuestro a cabo hace mucho tiempo! – Akane estaba furiosa – eres un descarado al venir arruinar la fiesta de mi papá

-te espere akane, espere que me vinieras a buscar! – el chico sonrió – recuerdas nuestro trato

-estoy reuniendo el dinero! Y no pienso buscarte hasta que lo complete! Eres un infeliz! –grito akane

-ya te dije que dejaras en paz a mi prometida! Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias! – ranma se paro en frente de Kotsumaro

-ja! No creas que soy igual de débil que la vez anterior ranma – el chico sonrio

-ranma a que se refiere? – akane miro a ranma con un aspecto muy serio

-Kotsumaro y yo nos enfrentamos en el torneo de artes marciales estilo libre – ranma sonrió desafiante – quedo en segundo lugar porque le di una palisa! – Kotsumaro apretó sus puños

-ni creas que ahora será igual ranma! No dudare en acabar contigo si es preciso aquí mismo – dijo decido

-aléjate de aquí y no vuelvas aparecer delante de nosotros! – reclamo ranma

-yo vengo por lo que es mío! – Señalo a akane – mi padre hizo un trato con el señor soun, akane tenia que ser mi esposa!

-estas loco! Ese compromiso se rompió hace muchos años! – dijo akane

-no digas tonterías! Akane esta comprometida conmigo! – ranma se puso delante de akane

-pues mi papa tiene el acuerdo donde el señor soun me entrega la mano de su hija – Kotsumaro busco la mirada de akane – akane te di tiempo para que volvieras a mi! Pero tuve que venir a buscarte! –trato de acercarse a akane pero un golpe en el estomago fue lo que recibió

-te lo adverti! – grito ranma

-si quieres pelea la tendras! – Kotsumaro se lanzo a ranma dándole una patada en el estomago, ranma cayo al suelo, pero se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzo a Kotsumaro para lanzar miles de puños rápidamente, notaba como podía esquivarlos fácilmente, al parecer era cierto que había estado entrenando después de que le gano la batalla, vio un hueco entre los brazos de Kotsumaro y lanzo un puño para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Kotsumaro se puso de pie y miro desafiante a ranma

-ahora pagaras por todo lo que le hiciste akane! – se lanzo de nuevo pero Kotsumaro tomo una mesa y la lanzo hacia ranma, el brinco esquivándola y todas las personas se agacharon al ver que la mes venia a mucha velocidad, Kotsumaro se levanto y salto en el aire queriendo lanzar una patada a ranma, ranma la esquivo y en un giro audaz se puso de tras de Kotsumaro y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Kotsumaro para no caer al suelo se dio la vuelta con sus manos y quedar de pie, ambos se miraron agitados

-esto no te lo perdonare ranma – dijo mirándolo con un aspecto serio – por tu culpa akane sufrirá las consecuencias

-no te atrevas hacerle algo akane o te matare! – dijo ranma

-si te atreves a tocar akane, también te la veras conmigo – ryoga apareció también en el encuentro

-y conmigo! – dijo tofu Kotsumaro vio como todos comenzaron a enfrentarlo para defender akane, fijo su mirada en ranma el cual estaba que hervía de la ira, cambio su postura de combate y se paro normal

-sera mejor que me valla – Kotsumaro miro akane – no te libraras de mi akane, después arreglaremos esto

-todo lo que tengas que hablar lo hablas conmigo! Oíste! – dijo ranma

-adiós akane! – Kotsumaro despareció, ranma camino hasta la entrada para asegurarse que se había ido, todos respiraron en ese momento, pero al parecer la fiesta se había arruinado ya que todo estaba desordenado, ranma se acerco a akane

-estas bien – le pregunto

-si – respondió ella, aun estaba impactada por la presencia de Kotsumaro, como se atrevía a ir después de todo lo que había pasado

-es una lastima que la fiesta termine así – dijo kasumi alzando una silla, miro a su papa y vio su semblante, estaba preocupado –estas bien papá – le pregunto

-esto es muy malo- dijo soun alzando la mirada

-señor tendo es cierto lo del compromiso firmado – pregunto genma

-si, es cierto – dijo con los brazos cruzados –pensé que había sido cancelado por lo que nos hizo a la familia

-ese cobarde! Solo quiere quedarse con akane a como de lugar – hablo nabiki

-yo no lo permitiré – dijo ranma –primero muerto antes de llevarse a akane – akane miraba a su prometido, estaba demasiado serio, en el fondo ella tenia miedo, sabia como era Kotsumaro y era capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirla

-lamento que todos allan presenciado esto – hablo soun – lo mejor será que se cancele

-ranma, ve con akane, lo mas seguro es que te quedes con ella – dijo nodoka

-es cierto, dejar akane sola es muy peligroso – ranma tomo la mano de akane – mejor nos vamos, disculpen por lo que paso

-luego los llamo – dijo akane dirigiéndose a su familia y luego se fueron

-ryoga – ukyo llamo a su novio – ese sujeto era prometido de akane?

-si, estuvieron a punto de casarse pero el la traiciono y le quito todo lo que tenia – dijo ryoga

-pobre akane, no quiero que le pase nada malo – kasumi se preocupo mucho

-yo se que mi hijo la cuidara – comento nodoka dándole ánimos a kasumi

Ranma y akane habían llegado al departamento, nadie había hablado en el camino, akane iba perdida en sus pensamientos, muy preocupada por lo que había pasado, acaso Kotsumaro hablaba enserio? Quería estar con ella a como de lugar, ella no quería que eso pasara, pero cuando hablo sobre el contrato firmado era tanta su preocupación que no dejaba de pensar en eso, ranma miraba de reojo akane, sabia que estaba asustada, pero el no dejaría que Kotsumaro se la arrebatara, ella era de el, era su mujer, su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos asi que estaría dispues hacer cualquier cosa por akane, era capas de acabar con el propio Kotsumaro, al llegar al departamento, akane entro a la habitación seguida por ranma

-estas bien? – pregunto ranma

-si, solo que…- akane se sento en la cama – tengo miedo – miro a ranma – no quiero que nos separen ranma

-akane – ranma se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella – escúchame bien…- tomo su barbilla – nadie te va a alejar de mi me oíste, tu eres mía, y te vas a casar conmigo – ranma beso akane fuerte y la abrazo, las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de akane, ella se aferro fuerte al cuerpo de ranma

-hoy dormiré contigo, mañana iré por algunas cosas y nos iremos lejos hasta que las cosas se calmen – ranma se aparto de ella para mirarla

-irnos? A donde? – pregunto akane secándose las lagrimas

-recuerdas la casa del lago? – ranma sonrió – mañana te llevare ahí para que estes mas tranquila, yo vendré a la ciudad de vez en cuando para ver como va el asunto de Kotsumaro

-de acuerdo – dijo akane lo volvió abrazar – estoy cansada, durmamos – ambos chicos se quitaron la ropa para estar mas cómodos, akane solo quería dormir para poder despejar su mente, ranma sabia que akane estaba aun afectada asi que la abrazo fuerte y quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente, ranma se levanto muy temprano, miro akane que dormida abrazada a su pecho, tener esa primera imagen al levantarse lo convertía en el hombre mas feliz del mundo, sonrió y sentio y hombre completo al tener a su lado a una mujer hermosa, la cual amaba mucho y su amor era correspondido, ranma acaricio el cabello de su prometida, prometida? Si, eso era. La promesa que se hicieron de niños la lograron cumplir de adultos

-akane…- comenzó a llamarla dulcemente – despierta – akane empezó abrir los ojos, also la mirada y vio a ranma sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo y sonrió, acomo su cabeza en su pecho muy feliz

-buenos días – dijo akane

-como dormio la princesa? – pregunto ranma

-muy bien, contigo siempre duermo bien – akane sonrio y se aferro mas al cuerpo de su prometido

-akane, voy a ir a mi casa a ver algunas cosas, quiero que arregles tu maleta para irnos lo mas rápido posible a la casa del lago – ranma empezó a levantarse haciendo levantarla akane también

-de acuerdo – dijo akane frotándose los ojos –estaré lista cuando vuelvas

-de acuerdo – ranma le dio un fugaz beso – prometo no demorarme – se levanto y se puso la ropa de ayer y salió corriendo, akane se quedo sentada en la cama pensando un rato, lo mejor era salir de la ciudad para que Kotsumaro no la encontrara, no quería volver a encontrarse con ese tipo, se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, cuando salio, tomo su maleta, la mas grande y empezó a meter todo lo que necesitaría, su ropa, algunos libros ya que allá no había televisión y seria entretenido leer, zapatos, metió de todo un poco. Al terminar de empacar ranma llego, akane ya estaba lista para irse, se puso un sombrero con un listón y un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas muy casual

-estas lista akane? – miro a su prometida, y sonrió, se veía realmente linda, es mujer sin duda era la mas bella de todas

-si, ya podemos irnos si quieres – dijo akane

-si, vámonos – ranma tomo las cosas de akane y ella salió a tras de el, cuando iban en el auto akane iba pensativa al igual que ranma, pero el rompió el silencio

-akane, el trato de tienes con ese sujeto sobre el dojo – akane lo miro – yo lo arreglare, asi que no quiero quejas – dijo ranma serio

-pero ranma te dije que….- ranma la interrumpió

-no me importa, no quiero que estés cerca de ese sujeto! – ranma la regaño – yo me encargare de eso ya lo dije, eres mi futura esposa así que tienes que respetar mi decisión – akane miro a ranma y no dijo nada así que todo decidió dejarlo a manos de ranma. Cuando llegaron al la casa de ranma, desempacaron todo y dejaron todo ordenado

-bien akane, aquí te sentirás cómoda – la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a el – tendré que ir a la ciudad para comprar algunos víveres – ranma empezó a besar su cuello – pero no quiero alejarme de ti

-no lo hagas – akane beso a ranma y se aferro a su cuello

-lo que mi futura esposa ordene – ranma levanto akane y la cargo hasta la habitación

-ranma…quiero quedarme aquí por siempre contigo – dijo mientras lo besaba

-asi será amor, cuando nos casemos no me separaré de ti ni un minuto- ranma llego a la cama y acostó, atrapo sus manos con las de el, esa mañana se amaron en el lago, carisias, besos, gemidos, nadie los podía molestar, bajo las sabanas ranma amaba akane besando todo su cuerpo, akane recorría la espalda de ranma con sus manos, definitivamente amaba a ese hombre.

Ya en la tarde ranma y akane se encontraban sentados observando el lago

-ranma – miro a su prometido – si te enfrenas a Kotsumaro, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado – ranma tomo su mano

-no te preocupes akane, yo te defenderé asi sea que me cueste la vida – akane apoyo su cabeza en su hombro – no dejare que ese sujeto te toque – ranma miro la hora y ya eran las 4 – akane mejor será que valla a traer las cosas antes de que se haga tarde

-tienes razón – akane le dio un beso –ve rápido ranma – ranma se levanto

-akane enseguida regreso – le dio un beso antes de irse, akane vio como ranma se alejaba de su vista

-ranma…- dijo en un suspiro, akane entro a la cabaña. A lo lejos se podía observar a alguien espiando el lugar

-ya se fue…- dijo por un teléfono, y se alejo rápidamente

Ranma había llegado después de un rato hasta la casa de su mamá, el ya le había pedido en la mañana que hiciera unas compras para llevarlas donde akane, nodoka compro todo lo necesario para dos meses

-y como esta akane hijo? – pregunto nodoka

-ella esta bien, esta mas segura en la cabaña – ranma empezó a llevar las cosas al auto

-hijo quiero que cuides muy bien de tu prometida! – comento genma

-no te preocupes papa – en ese momento llego un auto, la familia de akane estaba presente en el lugar

-pero que sorpresa – dijo nodoka, todos bajaron del auto, kasumi, tofu, soun, nabiki y las dos niñas pequeñas, las hijas de kasumi al ver a nodoka salieron corriendo hasta ella –hola niñas como están?

-bien! – respondieron juntas

-pero que sorpresa tenerlo aquí amigo mio – genma recibió a soun

-quisimos venir a visitarlos – soun miro a ranma – tengo alguna información que puede servirte ranma- ranma miro interesado, todos entraron a casa, nodoka llevo algunos bocadillos para la familia

-y que era esa información que tenia que darme – pregunto ranma

-bueno, estuve buscando entre mis papeles, y encontré esto – soun saco un papel ranma lo tomo y era el compromiso de Kotsumaro y akane

-lee en la parte de abajo – le señalo – dice que si en caso un contrincante mas fuerte que Kotsumaro y con una posición mas alta apareciera y peleara por la mano de akane el compromiso se cancelaria – ranma no dejaba de leer una y otra vez ese papel definitivamente esa era una noticia muy buena

-asi que si ranma se enfrenta a ese muchacho, podrá reclamar la mano de akane – pregunto genma

-así es – dijo soun

-estoy segura que mi ranma le ganara, el es el mejor – dijo nodoka

-ranma en donde esta akane – pregunto nabiki

-esta en un lugar seguro –

-mándale saludos de mi parte ranma – dijo kasumi

-de mi parte también – hablo tofu

-si, lo hare – ranma se levanto – si me disculpan no puedo dejar akane sola, así que iré a verla, le diré lo del compromiso adiós – ranma salió corriendo

Akane estaba en la cabaña leyendo un libro, cuando escucho un auto detenerse, se levanto de su sitio alegre de que por fin ranma alla regresado a casa, salió del cuarto y vio la puerta abierta

-ranma? – no obtuvo respuestas, camino lento por la cabaña, todo estaba oscuro, quiso prender la luz pero una mano la detuvo, akane grito y trato de zafarse del agarre, mando al sujeto que la sotenia a al otro lado de la cabaña haciendo caer la mesa –quien eres!? – pregunto akane prendiendo la luz

-niña no nos des lata! – un sujeto de atrás tapo la boca de akane y trato de cargarla en peso pero ella se movia mucho impidiendo el trabajo de los tipos con una mano alcanzo a tomar el florero que estaba en una mesa y lo lanzo hacia atrás para golpear la cabeza del tipo, se sujeto cayo desmayado al suelo, el otro sujeto corrió hacia akane y la empujo hacia la pared haciendo que ella se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

Ranma iba deprisa en su auto, estaba feliz tenia que darle la buena noticia a akane de que lucharía contra Kotsumaro para que por fin la dejara en paz, ya estaba cerca cuando vio la puerta de la cabaña abierta y la luz prendida, seguramente akane olvido cerrarla, se acerco y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, vio una zapatilla de akane tirada en el suelo, por un momento no se movio su corazón se detuvo, estaba asustado, entro deprisa a la cabaña

-akane! – grito, observo todo, todo estaba desordenado, había vidrios en el suelo, la mesa tirada, los muebles de lado, el corazón de ranma comenzó a latir y un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta, busco por todos lados pero fui inútil akane no estaba en la cabaña, corrió hacia su auto y manejo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la ciudad –descuida akane! Ire por ti! – se decía asi mismo

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy incómoda, no podía mover sus manos, estaba atada de pies y manos, tenia la boca amordazada, comenzó a moverse y tratar de gritar pero era inútil, sus ojos se humedecieron, empezó a patalear y mover sus manos para zafarse hasta que una voz la detuvo

-es inútil por más que lo intentes – esa voz se le hacía familiar, akane alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada maligna de shamppo, no podía creerlo, que hacia shamppo ahí, porque ella querría secuestrarla, acaso por haber logrado quedarse con ranma –no se que vio Kotsumaro en ti – dijo riendo, akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, shamppo conocía a Kotsumaro pero como, shamppo se dio cuenta de la mirada de akane, asi que decidió jugar con ella, se acerco y le quito la mordaza de la boca

-maldita bruja! – dijo akane

-jajaja akane…te dije que no te metieras con ranma – dijo shamppo acercándose a ella

-ranma está conmigo porque me ama! Ahora entiendo porque no esta contigo! Porque estas loca! – shamppo se ofendió por el comentario, y sonrió mirando a un lado

-di lo que quieras akane, pero de esta no saldrás viva, Kotsumaro vendrá pronto y te casaras con el, el camino quedara libre para mi y me casare con ranma – dijo shamppo sonriendo

-se puede saber de dónde lo conoces! – pregunto akane

-Que te puedo decir akane – shamppo se paro y tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella – soy una mujer muy ambiciosa y se lo que quiero, y lo que quiero lo consigo como sea, hace mucho tiempo me gusta Kotsumaro, y se iba a casar contigo, asi que quise darle una despedida de soltero – le guiño el ojo, akane miro sorprendida a shamppo y se dio cuenta de todo

-tu eras la zorra que se revolcaba con el! – le grito akane

-no te permito que me hables asi! – reclamo shamppo

-asi se les habla a las zorras que se meten en relaciones – sonrió akane – pero no te molestes, te lo agradezco me quitaste de encima a un infeliz como el

-no estes tan segura akane – shamppo se agacho para verla mejor

-cuando te cases con Kotsumaro, te alejaras de la vida de ranma para siempre – dijo shamppo victoriosa

-ni en tus sueños bruja! –

-sabia que las cosas serian así – shamppo se puso de pie – si no decides hacer caso por las buenas, lo harás por las malas –shamppo tomo un palo que estaba arrimado a una pared y con fuerte golpeo el brazo de akane, akane grito del dolor y lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos

-estas…loca! – dijo akane con rabia, shamppo se agacho y levanto su rostro

-esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que te espera akane – dijo shamppo con una sonrisa

-shamppo te dije que no la lastimaras – una voz conocida por las chicas llego, shamppo dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Kotsumaro

-perdón no pude controlarme – shamppo se acerco y le robo un beso

-hola akane, que bueno volver a verte – akane miraba con mucho desprecio a los dos, tenia ganas de matarlos, pero a la vez tenia mucho miedo

-déjame ir Kotsumaro! Te advierto que si ranma te llega a encontrar…- el la interrumpió

-no lo hará- dijo sonriendo –estamos donde el no te puede encontrar

-iré por algo de comida – shamppo salio

-eres un infeliz cobarde! – dijo akane

-akane…esto habría sido mas sencillo si no hubieras estado con ranma – el chico se sentó frente a ella – te espere preciosa pero nunca llegaste y al final me entere que salías con ese perdedor

-el es mucho mas hombre que tu! – dijo akane, Kotsumaro tomo la barbilla de akane muy fuerte y la acerco a el

-el nunca se comparara conmigo! – se levanto y le dio la espalda

-ahora akane, tu serás de gran ayuda – comenzó arreglarse las mangas – le dije a mi papa que te casaras conmigo, y el estuvo de acuerdo, me dejara toda su fortuna y seremos felices – el chico volteo a verla

-solo para eso me quieres! Por tu estúpida ambición! – grito akane

-no seas grosera querida akane – se sento en la silla – harás todo lo que te diga y me obedecerás si no quieres que tu querido ranma sufra las consecuencias – los ojos de akane comenzaron a humedecerse, no quería que le hiciera nada malo a ranma

-con ranma no te metas! – dijo akane – tu problema es conmigo no con el!

-si el se mete! Entonces también es con el! –

-eres un maldito cobarde, un infeliz que tiene el alma podrida! – akane de eso recibió una fuerte bofetada que la mando al suelo

-intente ser amable contigo pero veo que no funciona – Kotsumaro se apresuro a salir – mejor duerme, mañana hablaremos – apenas se fue akane comenzó a llorar, se sentía mal, tenia mucho miedo, y mas por ranma, si le pasaba algo nunca se lo perdonaría

-ranma…- dijo entre sollozos

Ranma llego a la casa de kasumi, bajo del auto apurado, golpeo la puerta muy fuerte tofu abrió la puerta y vio a ranma muy nervioso

-ranma que paso? – pregunto

-se llevaron akane – entro a la casa, soun bajo las escaleras y alcanzo a escuchar

-que se llevaron akane!? – dijo soun

-si, y estoy seguro que fue el maldito de Kotsumaro! – ranma apretó fuerte sus puños

-dios mio, ojala no le pase nada – dijo kasumi bajando las escaleras

-tiene que decirme donde encontrar a ese sujeto! – ranma encaro al patriarca de la familia

-lo siento ranma, pero lo ultimo que supe fue que se mudaro – dijo triste

-rayo! – maldijo ranma, y con un puño golpeo la pared –juro que lo matare!

-ranma yo se donde el trabaja – nabiki bajo apresurada

-dime donde! –

-solo lo encontraras en la mañana yo te llevare a primera hora – dijo nabiki

-tiene razón, ranma duerme aquí y ve mañana con nabiki – recomendó kasumi

-de acuerdo – kasumi le dio unas sabanas para que durmiera en el sofá, todos fueron a dormir pero nada tranquilos, ranma estaba en el sofá muy preocupado, no dejaba de pensar en akane

-akane, te prometo que te rescatare – dijo ranma, para tratar de dormir

..

…..

…

….

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les halla gustado**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**

**Son muy buenos! **

**Mañana seguire subiendo capítulos **

**Hasta luego! **


	7. final feliz

**Hola a todos! **

**Perdón por la demora, e estado muy ocupada con la universidad y esas cosas asi que aproveche el tiempo libre que tengo para terminar esta historia espero que les guste :D **

…

….

….

A la mañana siguiente, ranma se levanto muy temprano, apresurado llamo a nabiki de las escaleras ella también se había levantado temprano, ranma tomo las llaves de su auto y salieron sin despedirse de nadie

-espero que la encuentren – dijo kasumi observando alejarse a los chicos

-estarán bien – su esposo apoyo la mano en su hombro para darle ánimos y brindándole una sonrisa

Ranma manejaba a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde le había indicado nabiki, ella por otro lado estaba asustada de la manera de cómo ranma estaba conduciendo, tenia miedo de que por un descuido se estrellaran con algún otro carro

-ranma ve mas despacio nos vamos a matar! – ranma hacia caso omiso a las palabras de nabiki

Abría sus ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormida, de pronto sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos por completo y no había sido un sueño, seguía atada de manos y pies tirada en el suelo, empezó a forcejear para deshacerse de las ataduras de sus manos, por un movimiento brusco sintió su brazo derecho muy adolorido casi que ni lo podía mover, había sido causa del golpe que le había dado shamppo, se quedo quieta y respiro profundo para calmar el dolor que la estaba matando

-"_tengo que salir de aquí" – _decía para si misma, seguía forcejeando aguantando el insoportable dolor, de pronto escucho unos pasos, eran tacos? Seguramente era shamppo, asi que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cuando shamppo entro, akane la miro con desprecio, shamppo solo sonreía

-para que veas que no soy tan mala, te traje algo de comer – dijo tirándole una charola al piso, un pan cayo del otro lado y una botella de agua rodo hasta llegar a akane, vio la mirada de akane y comenzó a reir – lo siento tengo que irme Kotsumaro me necesita – seguido eso salio del cuarto

Akane comenzó a forcejear mas, y sintió un dolor en su muñeca, abrió sus ojos y por fin había sido capas de sacar una mano de la atadura, saco la otra y se sento para desamarrar sus pies, su respiración era rápida, su corazón no dejaba de latir deprisa, guardo el mayor silencio posible por si llegaba a escuchar algún ruido. Cuando por fin se desato, camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta la cual para su mala suerte estaba cerrada por fuera

-maldición! – dijo suavemente, miro por todos lados y del otro extremo de la habitación diviso una ventana, camino hasta ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un piso alto, respiro hondo y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared

Ranma había llegado a su destino, ranma salio del auto y entro al edificio grande, nabiki lo siguió, ranma llego hasta la recepcionista y faltaba poco para que ya se le lanzara encima

-me puede decir donde encuentro a Kotsumaro Ichida – pregunto desesperado ranma

-en el quinto piso señor – ranma salio corriendo, nabiki hacia un esfuerzo en correr de tras de el ya que su cuñado era muy veloz, ranma que estaba cerca de akane, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba verla a salvo, y desde que Kotsumaro se llevo a akane ranma juro vengarse, cuando llegaron al quinto piso ranma corrió hasta una señorita

-quiero ver a Kotsumaro Ichida – dijo ranma mirando seriamente a la chica

-lo…siento, el señor se encuentra en una reunión – dijo la secretario mirando extraña a los jóvenes que tenían un aspecto de mucha preocupación

-en donde es su oficina – pregunto nabiki

-no puede pasar esta prohibido – dijo la chica y luego poso su mirada en el joven de la trenza – oiga usted…no es el famoso artista marcial? – sonrió

-si, pero ahora tengo prisa quiero entrar – dijo ranma –la chica al ver la cara de preocupación del joven, y por ser gran admirador de el le señalo la oficina, y le hiso una señal con el dedo para que no hicieran ruido, ranma y nabiki se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron lentamente

-pero si es…- nabiki sorprendida vio a shamppo sentada al frente de Kotsumaro, y el con una sonrisa amplia

-que hace ella aquí – dijo ranma para si mismo, se acercaron un poco a la puerta y empezaron a escuchar

-no la volviste a lastimar verdad – pregunto Kotsumaro

-no te preocupes, hasta le di de comer – dijo con una sonrisa

-bien espero que sea asi – se levanto de su silla – pienso llevarla lejos de aquí para hacerla mi esposa y no quiero que este lastimada

-te vas!? – shamppo se levanto –y que pasara conmigo

-tranquila querida mia – se acerco a ella y tomo su barbilla – te recompensare por todos estos años de ayuda ya veras – shamppo sonrio – por ahora me llevare a akane conmigo

-maldito en donde tienes akane! – Kotsumaro no pudo reaccionar ya que ranma lo estaba tomando del cuello, shamppo no salía de su impresión, en que momento había entrado ranma!?

-de que rayos hablas! –dijo Kotsumaro tratando de soltarse

-se perfectamente que tienes akane! – ranma empujo a Kotsumaro hasta lanzarlo a la pared el solo sonrió y se levanto

-no tendras akane, primero yo me casare con ella –

-primero muerto! – ranma se lanzo a Kotsumaro y lo tomo de la camisa y lo golpeo en la cara, en ese momento llegaron unos guardias, unos hombres altos y bien robustos

-acompañen a los señores a la salida – dijo shamppo, nabiki la miro con rabia, ella había aprovechado el momento para llamar a seguridad

Ranma iba a pelear con los sujetos pero una mano lo detuvo

-vámonos ranma – dijo nabiki quien se lo llevo jalando, a afuera del edificio ranma estaba enojado con nabiki por sacarlo asi

-porque tuvimos que salir! – reclamo el chico

-eres bobo! Si nos quedamos aquí nunca hallaremos a akane, es mejor esperarlos y que sean ellos quienes nos guíen hacia ella – ranma sabia que nabiki tenia razón

-es cierto – ambos subieron al auto de ranma y esperaron lejos de ahí pero sin perder de vista la entrada. Pasaron las horas y ranma ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, luego diviso a dos figuras salir del edificio eran shamppo y Kotsumaro, ranma se incorporo y espero que ellos arrancaran

-espérame akane, enseguida voy por ti - siguieron a los chicos hasta llegar a una mansión, ranma se detuvo lejos para seguir caminando

-seguro que la tiene aquí – dijo nabiki, miro la casa y era muy grande

-tenemos que entrar por otro lado – decía ranma mientras buscaba un lugar por donde entrar a escondidas

En la sala se encontraban Kotsumaro, shamppo y un hombre mayor, con una barba, vestia de traje y unos lentes

-asi que por fin te decidiste – decía mientras miraba detenidamente a chico

-asi es papá por fin tendrás una nuera, yo me casare con akane y viviremos felices – decía con una sonrisa

-que alegría hijo! – el señor abrazo a su hijo – que bueno que se hallan reconciliado me alegra mucho

-a mi también papa – por supuesto que el señor no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que había echo su hijo

-y donde esta akane? – le pregunto feliz

-ella esta en la casa de sus padres, hoy saldremos de viaje –

-iria a saludar a la familia pero estoy muy ocupado-

-lo entiendo papá – dijo el chico sonriendo

Akane se encontraba escalando la pared, estaba desesperada y quería salir deprisa de ese lugar, un trabajo muy difícil ya que su brazo dolia mucho, estaba débil y temblaba. No miro bien donde pisaba y resbalo

-demonios! – dijo akane, aferrándose con sus manos – no quiero caer – miro abajo y estaba muy alto tenia miedo

Nabiki y ranma habían encontrado por donde entrar, subieron las rejas y entraron por el patio

-rayos ahora como encontraremos akane – dijo ranma el lugar era demasiado grande y podían ver a los lejos guardias

-ranma mira! – ranma miro a nabiki que señalaba hacia arriba, ranma alzo la vista y vio una figura conocida

-akane! – ranma corrió hacia allá, akane ya no aguantaba un brazo se le soltó ya que le dolia demasiado, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dejo caer, espero el impacto pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos encontró al muchacho de ojos azules mirándola preocupado –akane estas bien? – dijo abrazándola fuerte

-ranma…- los ojos de akane comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, estaba llorando de la felicidad se sentía aliviada de que ranma estuviera ahí para rescatarla, ella se aferro a el, su brazo dolia e hizo que un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca, ranma la miro y observo su cara de dolor, busco por su cuerpo y vio su brazo, estaba morado y sus manos estaban raspadas

-voy a matar a ese infeliz! – ranma se levanto con akane en brazos

-akane! – nabiki se acerco a ellos – te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada

-nabiki – dijo contenta – si, estoy bien – nabiki vio el brazo y las manos de akane, y observo la mirada de ranma, estaba realmente furioso, de solo pensar que akane pudo haber muerto le hervía la sangre y le daban muchas mas razones para acabar con Kotsumaro

-nabiki, vete con akane – ranma se dirigió al lugar donde habían entrado – tengo que arreglar cuentas con ese sujeto –

-no ranma! – Akane protesto – yo quiero ir contigo! Es muy peligroso, si te pasa algo yo…-

-te dije que te fueras con nabiki akane! – la interrumpió el chico de la trenza, akane lo miro asombrada nunca lo había visto de esa forma – no quiero que estés cerca de ese tipo – ranma salto la reja y ayudo a nabiki, ella entro al auto para conducir mientras ranma se quedo con akane – ve con nabiki a casa de kasumi, quédate ahí y por ningún motivo salgas entendido – dijo ranma con una mirada muy seria, akane solo asintió con la cabeza, ranma la acerco a el y la beso, la aferro a su cuerpo y la beso como nunca la había besado, akane se dejo llevar por el beso de su prometido, tan desesperado y lleno de amor – me asuste mucho…-dijo susurrando

-deseen prisa! – ambos voltearon a ver a nabiki desesperada por irse

-ranma prométeme que volverás – akane levanto su meñique, ranma sonrió ante ese gesto y entrelazo su meñique con el de akane

-lo prometo – akane corrió al auto agarrándose la mano, después se haría revisar por tofu

Ranma espero a que se fueran, y volvió a entrar pero ahora por la puerta principal

-se le ofrece algo? – pregunto un hombre alto y muy robusto

-vine hablar con Kotsumaro – dijo serio

-el señor no esta disponible – el hombre dijo eso y lo ignoro, ranma se arto y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, entro al lugar hasta entrar a la casa

-Kotsumaro! – grito, el padre de Kotsumaro se alerto y se levanto para ir a ver, Kotsumaro salio de tras de el

-se puede saber porque irrumpe mi casa de esa manera! – dijo el señor

-no tengo tiempo para eso! Vengo a buscar a ese bastardo! – dijo señalando a Kotsumaro

-te hare pagar por entrar asi a mi casa! – dijo enfrentándolo

-y yo te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste akane! – todos quedaron callados, Kotsumaro abrió los ojos como platos cuando nombro a akane

-akane? Que sucedió? Que hiciste!? – su padre no salía del asombro

-no le hagas caso papá, es un pobre diablo, esta celoso es eso! – le dirigió una mirada desafiante a ranma

-tenias akane secuestrada en esta casa! Ahora ella esta bien y yo te hare pagar por eso! – ranma apretó sus puños

-secuestrada! Que pasa aquí! – el señor miro a ranma – soy el padre de Kotsumaro! Lo que usted dijo debe ser imposible mi hijo me conto que akane estaba dispuesta a casarse con el

-pues su hijo es una basura! Tenia akane contra su voluntad y quería obligarla a casarse con el – dijo ranma furioso – ella es mi prometida! – grito

-Kotsumaro! Exijo una explicación! – Kotsumaro no le hiso caso y seguía mirando a ranma pero ahora con mucho mas rabia

-no se como pudiste liberar akane, pero ella es mia! Primero fue mi prometida! – dijo el chico

-eso esta por verse! Este papel dice lo contrario – ranma saco un papel de su bolsillo – dice que si alguien logra vencerte quedara como el único prometido de akane

-como es posible! – dijo sorprendido – si eso quieres…- sonrió de un lado – entonces te ganare fácilmente

-nunca lograras vencerme! – dijo ranma

-la pelea será en una semana! – Kotsumaro señalo a ranma – será en el dojo de los tendo!

-estaré listo y te daré tu merecido! – ranma salió del lugar corriendo

Akane se encontraba en la habitación de kasumi, su brazo estaba vendado por los golpes, estaba pensativa, no podía sacar a ranma de su cabeza

-ranma…- dijo en un suspiro – ya era algo tarde y estaba muy preocupada por ella, escucho un ruido en la puerta, al abrirse vio al ladrón de sus pensamientos, sonrió al verlo y se levanto a abrazarlo – por fin llegas! – dijo llorando

-estas bien akane? – ranma la miro

-estoy bien – akane lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cama, se sentaron – pero dime que paso? – pregunto su prometida

-peleare por ti akane, para que yo sea tu único prometido – la tomo de la mano y se acerco a su rostro y junto su frente con la de ella – quise golpearlo hasta matarlo pero, esperare y hare las cosas limpiamente

-ranma…- akane le robo un beso – tu siempre seras mi único prometido

-akane no te apartaras de mi ni un solo momento, no te dejare sola de nuevo – ranma la abrazo y se acostaron en la cama

Esa noche ranma paso con akane, y todos los días pasaron juntos, ranma cuidaba de akane y entrenaba para el enfrentamiento que tendría con Kotsumaro.

Por fin el dia había llegado, la familia tengo y los saotome se reunieron para ir al dojo tengo, al entrar todos miraron la casa con mucha nostalgia

-como extraño mi hogar – dijo soun

-yo también – hablo kasumi

-lo recuperaremos papá – akane puso su mano en el hombro de su padre – lo prometo

Al entrar al dojo se encontraron con Kotsumaro, y su padre, ranma miro a Kotsumaro con una sonrisa estaba confiado que ganaría la batalla

-estoy listo cuando quieras – dijo ranma caminando al centro del dojo

-yo también estoy preparado

-el que gane la contienda será el prometido de akane – dijo soun

-espero que esta vez no arruines las cosas Kotsumaro – su padre hablo

- a la cuenta de tres empieza la batalla – genma a un extremo – uno…dos…tres

Kotsumaro se lanzo a ranma a propinarle varios golpes, pero el los esquivaba con facilidad, Kotsumaro al ver que no lograba su objetivo lanzo una patada a los pies de ranma haciéndolo caer, con fuerza se lanzo hacia el pero ranma volteo y esquivo el ataque, con una patada lanzo a kotsumaro hacia la pared del dojo

-eso es por meterte con la familia tendo! – ranma permaneció de pie, Kotsumaro se incorporo y rio, lo volteo ver y se lanzo a ranma antes de llegar a el brinco y junto sus manos, formando una bola de energía

-kotsuy Ninjo Chain! – la energía comenzó a hacerse mucho mas grande y la lanzo hacia ranma, ranma dio un brinco hacia atrás pero la energía logro alcanzarlo mandándolo al otro extremo del dojo

-ranma! – gritaron akane y nodoka

-por favor ranma levantate – suplico akane al ver a su prometido en el suelo

-hijo yo se que podras ganar! – nodoka grito alentando a su hijo

Ranma se levanto pesadamente, la energía fue muy fuerte para el, Kotsumaro lo miro y comenzó a reir

-pensaste vencerme tan fácilmente ranma! – ranma apretó sus puños

-ni pienses que te quedaras con akane! – corrió hacia el

Ranma empezó a lanzar golpes a su enemigo, pero el lograba esquivarlos, ranma moria de la rabia

-"_tengo que buscar su punto débil" –_ pensaba mientras lo golpeaba, miraba los movimientos del muchacho –_"ahí esta" –_ encontro una hueco en sus movimientos y lanzo un golpe, Kotsumaro fue arrojado. Lo miro con rabia y se lanzo hacia ranma. Todos miraban la pelea, nadie se perdia ni un solo movimiento, akane estaba concentrada y deseaba que su prometido ganara

-ese chico pelea bien – dijo genma

-pero estoy seguro que ranma ganara – opino soun

Ranma esquivo los golpes de Kotsumaro y se lanzo dando volteretas hacia atrás

-no lograras quitarme a akane – dijo Kotsumaro agitado

-primero tendrás que vencerme! – ranma ya estaba arto quería ganarle de una vez por todas, avanzo rápido hacia el chico y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un puño este fue formando un tornado, arrastrando al muchacho en medio, todos se sujetaron de algo para no ser absorbidos por el tornado, Kotsumaro sentía que el aire le faltaba pero no podía darse por vencido, junto sus manos y apunto a ranma para lanzar de nuevo su técnica

- kotsuy Ninjo Chain! – grito desde el interior, una bola de energía se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande, ranma estaba cansado, pero tenia que esforzarse si quería derrotarlo.

-AHHH! – grito ranma, su cuerpo lanzo mas energía para el remolino, Kotsumaro no resistió ya que quedo sin aire, su cuerpo se dejo llevar por el tornado, al final cayo en el suelo del dojo. Ranma cayo de rodillas y sonrió, akane corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

-ranma sabia que lo harías – dijo akane

-el ganador de este encuentro es ranma! – genma alzo el brazo de ranma, el hombre de barba se acerco hacia su hijo y lo cargo en brazos

-soun, lamento todo lo que ocaciono mi hijo, supe todo lo que paso, pero aun asi quiso pelear por algo que el había perdido por sus irresponsabilidades, y… supe lo del dojo, lo lamento mucho, es suyo de nuevo

-no se moleste señor – dijo soun –y muchas gracias por devolverme mi casa

-sabrá de mi después – el señor se alejo del dojo, todos voltearon a mirar al hombre que se iba, y luego miraron a ranma y gritaron de la felicidad

-ranma eres el mejor! – dijo soun

-hijo sabia que lo lograrías – nodoka se acerco a su hijo

-valla ranma eres genial – todos empezaron a alagar a ranma, akane miraba feliz la escena pero en un momento todo empezó a nublarse, y de pronto cayo al suelo

-akane! – fue lo ultimo que recordó escuchar

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una cama amplia, no la conocía, no era la de su apartamento ni la de casa de kasumi, se quiso levantar pero un peso encima de ella no la dejo, miro a su lado y ahí estaba ranma, abrazándola, akane sonrió y lo miro, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

-ranma…donde estamos? – pregunto akane

-estas en mi casa – ranma hizo pausa –bueno, en nuestra casa – dijo con una sonrisa

-que me paso? – dijo akane, no recordaba nada

-bueno, te desmayaste, el doctor tofu te atendió enseguida, y te traje a mi casa a descansar – ranma se sento frente a ella

-me desmaye? – akane miro a ranma confundida –que extraño

-pues en realidad no – dijo ranma sonriendo

-porque? – akane lo miro aun mas confundida

-akane, dejame decirte que, de ahora en adelante no trabajaras para mi – akane no podía creer lo que le había dicho ranma

-que? Porque? – dijo triste y enojada

-bueno porque no pienso dejar que la madre de mi hijo haga esfuerzos, el doctor tofu dijo que tenias que cuidarte – hubo un silencio entre ambos, ranma mantenía su sonrisa esperando la reacción de akane

-que? – dijo akane

-akane…- ranma se acerco a ella y toco su vientre – estamos esperando un hijo – los ojos de akane se nublaron y las lagrimas caian sin control, se sentía extraña, un hijo? Nunca había pensado en eso, estaba embarazada de ranma, del amor de su vida

-que felicidad! – akane se lanzo a ranma y lo abrazo fuerte, ranma tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, rieron y se besaron, estaban demasiado felices.

Todos en la familia estaban contentos, habían echo una celebración por la llegada del heredero del dojo, pasaron las semanas y asi los meses, akane ya tenia una barriga muy grande, no sabían el sexo del bebe querían ser sorprendidos, ya a los casi 9 meses akane se encontraba en casa de kasumi

-akane, deberías de tener tus cosas listas – kasumi regañaba a su hermana – en cualquier momento podrías dar a luz y no estaras lista

-tranquila kasumi, ranma tiene todo bajo control – akane suspiro y sonrio –el….esta muy ansioso por la llegada del bebe

-me imagino, debe de estar muy feliz – sonrio su hermana

-crees que estaré lista kasumi? – akane no sabia que era ser mamá, era su primer bebe y sentía que no tendría la experiencia suficiente para cuidar de el

-akane, cuando yo tuve a mi primera bebe, me preguntaba lo mismo, pero después de que tienes a tu bebe entre tus brazos, ser mamá nace por si solo, sabras cuidarlo bien – sonrio kasumi dándole animos a akane

-tengo miedo – dijo riendo nerviosa

-asi es la primera vez, espera cuando vengan mas niños – ambas rieron

-asi me lo dijo ranma, el quiere tener aun mas –

-hablando de ranma, en donde esta? – pregunto kasumi

-la tia nodoka lo llevo a comprar cosas para el bebe, como no sabemos si es niño o niña están comprando para ambos – sonrió akane

- que bueno –

-será mejor que valla a casa, ranma debe estar por llegar, no sabe que vine – akane rio y salio hacia la entrada

-cuídate akane, y regresa pronto – kasumi se despidió de su hermana, akane camino hacia la esquina para tomar un taxi, pero sintió algo extraño en su espalda

-ni se te ocurra gritar akane – esa voz se le hizo familiar, akane se quedo rígida, no pudo moverse, se dejo llevar por la chica que la llevo hacia un auto y se la llevo

-akane! – nabiki había alcanzado a ver como esa chica conocida se había llevado akane tomo su celular rápidamente y marco el numero de ranma

-ranma! Se llevaron a akane – dijo nabiki apenas ranma contesto el teléfono

-que dices! Pero si akane esta en la casa! – ranma palideció

-akane vino a la casa de kasumi! Shamppo se la llevo yo la vi! – dijo nabiki corriendo hacia la casa para tomar su auto

-maldita sea! No puede ser! – ranma apresuro el paso y se subió al carro con su madre que estaba también muy preocupada –en donde estás!

-estoy persiguiendo a shamppo! – nabiki al girar una curva hace caer el celular y la llamada se pierde

-maldita sea colgó! – ranma acelero

-hijo tranquilo, vamos a buscarla! – nodoka se agarraba del asiento ya que su hijo manejaba demasiado deprisa

-si se atreve hacerle algo akane y a mi hijo! Juro por dios que la matare! – ranma afero sus manos al volante

Shamppo llevo akane hacia una casa abandonada, la amarro de manos y le vendo la boca, la llevo hasta un cuarto y la sento en la cama, su mirada era fría, llena de resentimiento, se acerco akane y le propino una cachetada muy fuerte akane se quejo y grito pero no se le entendía nada ya que estaba amordazada

-por tu culpa akane tendo – shamppo se acerco a su bolso – por tu culpa e tenido que vivir un infierno – akane miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a shamppo, estaba muy asustada, tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a su bebe, creía que en ese momento shamppo seria capas de cualquier cosa – me quitaste a ranma, me quitaste todo! Por tu culpa desde que Kotsumaro se fue lo perdí todo, me quede sin dinero, quede en la calle, buscando vengarme de ti! Kotsumaro me acuso de haberte secuestrado para limpiarse las manos! Y me metieron a la cárcel! Espere todo este tiempo para vengarme de ese mal nacido! Pero nunca lo encontré! – shamppo tomo el arma que había en su bolso y lo saco, akane abrió los ojos como plato, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, tenia mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, shamppo en ese momento estaba como loca – después supe que estabas embarazada "la futura esposa del artista marcial espera un hijo" que patético! – se acerco akane y apunto su barriga – ese bastardo merece morir no lo crees? – shamppo comenzó a reir histérica, akane lloraba y suplicaba que no le hiciera nada

Nabiki encontró el carro de shamppo estacionado y llamo a ranma enseguida para decirle su ubicación, ranma estaba cerca de ahí y llego de inmediato, en ese momento escucho un disparo, su cara se puso palida, ranma llego y bajo del auto

-ranma rápido! Oi un disparo! – ranma palideció y entro bruscamente a la casa

-akane! – vio una sombra y entro a un cuarto, miro akane sentada en la cama llorando, shamppo estaba arrodillada en el piso, se había tropezado y había disparado sin querer el arma

-shamppo, suelta esa arma! – dijo ranma acercándose despacio

-ranma! Tu tenias que ser mi prometido no ella! – shamppo empezó a llorar

-shamppo, si no quieres ir a prisión por el resto de tu vida suelta esa arma – en ese momento nabiki y nodoka entraron a la habitación, se quedaron quietas de tras de ranma, muy asustadas al ver a shamppo con el arma

-dios mío! – dijo nodoka

-shamppo no cometas una tontería – insitia ranma

-ya no tengo nada en la vida ranma, quería que fueras mio pero no lo logre! – shamppo miro con rabia akane, que aun seguía asustada – si no fuera por esa maldita!

-cuidado – dijo nabiki

Ranma aprovecho que shamppo miro akane y se lanzo a ella a quitarle el arma, shamppo se dio cuenta y disparo hacia akane. Todos quedaron en shock en ese momento, ranma no podía mover ni un musculo, solo vio a su prometida con los ojos abiertos y cerrarlos lentamente hasta caer a la cama, shamppo no supo que hacer, tiro el arma al suelo, trato de huir pero nabiki tomo una silla y le dio en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara, akane había recibido un disparo cerca del pecho, ranma reacciono y tomo akane entre sus brazos para salir disparado del lugar hacia un hospital, las lagrimas caian de los ojos de ranma, nabiki y nodoka fueron con el, ranma condicia lo mas rápido que podía hasta llegar al hospital, nodoka presionaba la herida para que no perdiera mas sangre, al llegar a la clínica ranma bajo akane y la entro, los médicos en ese momento se la llevaron a cirugía

Ranma cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar, nodoka vio el estado de su hijo y se acerco a el

-ranma por favor, se fuerte akane saldrá bien – dijo su madre

-si algo le pasa akane, yo me muero con ella – dijo sollozando

Nabiki aviso a toda la familia de lo sucedido y salieron corriendo al hospital, al llegar encontraron a ranma sentado en el suelo tapándose la cabeza, llorando a su madre alado de el consolando

-pero que sucedió!? – pregunto soun

-shamppo le disparo akane – dijo nabiki angustiada

-que tragedia – las lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de kasumi

-donde están las niñas? – pregunto nabiki al ver que las hijas de kasumi no estaban con ella

-las deje con la vecina

-ranma todo saldrá bien hijo – genma se acerco a su hijo, ranma sentía tanto dolor en el pecho, el echo de solo pensar que perdería a akane y a su hijo lo mataba por dentro, descontrolado abrazo a su madre y lloro

-mamá no quiero que akane muera! – gritaba ranma

-ella no morirá hijo – lo consolaba su madre

Paso el tiempo, ranma estaba desesperado estaba decido para ir a preguntar sobre su prometida, hasta que una doctora se les acerca

-la familia tendo? – pregunto

-como esta akane? – ranma se acerco a la mujer

-les tengo una buena noticia y una mala – dijo con una mirada triste

-por favor diganos que sucede – suplico kasumi

-el hijo de la señora akane nació bien, pudimos salvarlo – todos suspiraron aliviados, ranma sintió un peso menos encima, pero aun seguía preocupado por su mujer – y la otra noticia es que, la señora akane, talvez no pase la noche

El mundo de ranma se derrumbaba, sentía que todo había acabado para el

-lamentablemente la herida fue muy grave, lo lamento tanto – ranma no salía de la impresión – pueden pasar, para despedirse de la señora

Todos quedaron en shock, lagrimas se veian en el rostro de todos, ranma estaba en shock no se veía ninguna emoción en su rostro

-lo siento mucho hijo – dijo genma

Ranma camino hasta la doctora y le pregunto el cuarto de akane, al llegar, las lagrimas cayeron de su rostro al ver a su prometida conectada con tubos, se acerco a ella, sus piernas temblaron y cayo de rodillas alado de ella

-akane…- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente tomando la mano de akane –no me dejes….lo prometiste…que te casarias conmigo….- decía ranma entre llantos – lo recuerdas – ranma entrelazo su meñique con el de akane y empezó a llorar con mas fuerza –akane…porfavor….no me dejes solo – ranma se levanto y se sento alado de akane la miro y se acerco a ella para besarla – eres toda mi vida akane…sin ti no soy nada… - cayo de nuevo de rodillas y lloro como nunca antes había llorado, sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su prometida, hasta que sintió un apretón, abrió los ojos y dejo de llorar, miraba la mano de akane que se movía –akane? – ranma se lenvanto y se acerco a su rostro, vio como los ojos de akane comenzaron abrirse poco a poco

-lo sabia! Tu eres fuerte akane! – dijo ranma llorando mientras sujetaba la mano de akane, sintió como ella entrelazo su meñique con el de el, y le sonrió, ranma sonrió también y la abrazo delicadamente

Salió para contarles a todos que akane había abierto los ojos, todos estaban felices, y uno por uno vistaban akane

-señor ranma saotome? – ranma volteo y vio una enfermera cargando algo entre sus brazos, ranma quedo paralizado – le presento a su hijo – ranma se acerco lentamente y aparto la mantita que cubria su rostro, vio la cara mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, se parecía mucho akane, y también a el, la enfermera lo acerco a el para tomarlo entre sus brazos, ranma sonrió, y sus lagrimas cayeron

-hola pequeñín – dijo riendo nervioso –soy tu papa – ranma acerco sus dedos a los del bebe y sintió como el tomo su dedo con sus pequeñas manitas –no lo puedo creer, eres hermoso

-oh por dios, que hermoso bebe! – nabiki vio a ranma con un bebe en brazos, en ese momento todo se acercaron a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia, ranma estaba realmente feliz, todos cargaron al bebe y disfrutaron su compañía

Pasaron los días y akane ya se encontraba mejor, estaba en su cuarto y vio a ranma pasar

-hola amor – akane vio a ranma entrar con un bebe, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por fin el dia de conocer a su hijo había llegado, ranma feliz se acerco hasta akane y sento en frente de ella – bebe, te presento a tu mami – ranma miro akane y sonrio al verla llorando de la felicidad, extendió sus manos y ranma le entrego al bebe

-hola preciosura – dijo feliz

-es hermoso como tu – akane miro a ranma y el la beso – akane, gracias por darme el regalo mas grande

-te amo tanto ranma- akane se acerco y lo beso – te amamos – sonrieron los dos

-akane, ahora si nos podemos casar, antes no querías por la barriga – dijo ranma

-claro que si amor – akane acariciaba la cara de su hijo –me casare con tu papi…por cierto ranma como lo llamaremos –

-bueno estaba pensando en un nombre como kotaro? – pregunto

-me encanta ese nombre! – dijo feliz –te llamaras kotaro saotome

-y tu serás la señora saotome – ranma beso en la frente a su bebe y en los labios a su mujer – los amo tanto a los dos

Akane y ranma al poco tiempo se casaron y ranma tenia una sorpresa para akane

-ranma ya llegamos – dijo akane con una venda en sus ojos

-si ya llegamos – ranma desato la venda de los ojos de akane, ella se asombro y se puso muy contenta – te presento nuestra nueva casa

Akane abrazo a ranma, el la había llevado al hogar donde se conocieron de pequeños

-me encanta ranma – dijo akane feliz

-bueno aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante

Pasaron los años y kotaro había crecido

-kotaro, alístate, llegaran unos amigos – dijo akane arreglando a kotaro de 7 años

-si mami – kotaro vio un gato pasar y se dispuso a perseguirlo, akane se fastidio y dejo que se fuera

-akane pronto llegaran ukyo y ryoga – dijo ranma apareciendo en la sala

Se escucho el timbre y ranma salio a ver quien era, kotaro Salio de tras de su papa, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a ryoga y a ukyo

-hola ranma, que gusto volver a verte – dijo ryoga estrechando la mano de ranma

-hola ranma como has estado? – dijo ukyo –mira te presento a akari, nuestra hija – akari salio de tras de ukyo y miro a kotaro tímida

-hola akari, kotaro saluda- kotaro se puso nervioso y salio corriendo, ranma sonrio al er ese escena se le hacia muy familiar – creo que se llevaran muy bien.

..

….

…..

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les halla gustado, otra vez perdón por la demora, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Muy pronto seguire subiendo mas fics :D **

**Chao! **


End file.
